


Ticking

by RookieFizzle



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: But the jang will absolutely put RJ's list of swears to good use, M/M, Max wont swear because his mom raised him better than that, Post Hitball Alternate Events, Teen rating just in case bc Johnny and co will swear like sailors at times, Unbeta'd and I'm A Weak Editor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieFizzle/pseuds/RookieFizzle
Summary: Not much in the way of bullymagnet juuuuuuuust yet, but we'll get there.The title will also make sense, eventually.EDIT: the problem with fics written in media rez? Having ur opening chapters events debunked by literally the very next update of the canon, lmao. Regardless i will continue and just sorta make this a sort-of au





	1. A Very Weird Day

Johnny was bone tired.

He had not been this tired in ages. He was not looking forward to the walk home from school, having to resist the urge to groan as the final bell rung off above him. He was starting to get a headache. Despite having tackled a teacher today, he didn't have detention, but he couldn't even enjoy it. 

A crowd of kids rushed out of the halls towards the bus platform, but he was only just popping open his locker. He really needed to remember to thank that poor, noble nerd Ed for taking the fall. He still cant totally believe that Starchman believed his story that Johnny and RJ had tried to STOP him from tackling him. 

Today has been a series of strangenesses, most revolving around his recent discovery of the phenomena of the 'cool nerd'. He'd never have thought such a thing existed before Max, and he would've thought him an unexplainable hybrid of coolkid and nerd if it weren't for Ed backing it up, giving him a name for it, AND an example. How's that for a vocabulary lesson, Mr. Starchman?

Johnny finished with his locker and started toward the front door with his backpack, and he heard the buses start to leave.

"Aw, come on!"

Johnny looked toward the exasperated sound, and saw Max the New Kid turn the corner, before skidding to a halt and watching as the buses pull away. Then Johnny notices the sling.

Johnny is hit with a powerful aftershock of respect and sympathy, remembering again how in pain Max looked when that ball hit him. The sickening crack. He'd thought that maybe the pain had subsided quickly, considering how composed Max was only minutes later when Coach had walked him out of the gym to the nurse, but his arm had to be put in a sling…

Either Max is some kind of juggernaut, who could shrug off breaking a limb like it was just tuesday, or that kid was just seriously good at hiding hurt. He isnt sure which possibility is scarier.

"Yo! You miss the bus too, man?" Johnny calls out in greeting, waving.

Max turns to him with a slight start. Johnny cant blame him for being jumpy, he's sure today's been just as high-octane for Max as it's been for him, if not more.

"…Yeah. God, I am not looking forward to walking home today." He says with a sigh. " It wouldn't be so bad if I had wheels, like a scooter for example, but unfortunately it seems I'm fresh out." He adds, with a pointed look that Johnny isnt able to confidently return.

"Mmn. 'M sorry, fer busting your wheels man. Wasn't cool." Johnny mumbles, guilt creeping noticeably into his voice. He's only able to meet Max's gaze in short glances, running a hand anxiously through his mussed mane.

After a moment, with a strange expression somewhere between bemusement, confusion and surprise, Max says "…I guess I forgive you. Could be worse. You could've done something like this to me." he says, wiggling his sling a little. 

A pang of guilt. "…Hows'it feelin'? Is it… is it bad? Johnny says, trying his best to be as gentle as possible with him, gesturing a little to Max's damaged arm.

"…Not really. I think the nurse was probably overreacting a little with the sling. It's probably not even broken." Max says, blase, but Johnny recognizes the tone of somebody trying to play something off. Besides, he's been going to this school for a lot longer than Max has.

"I dunno. I've never seen the nurse prescribe much else other than an icepack or a bandaid. Iffe put a sling on ya, you prob'ly needed it." Johnny answers. 

Max glances at the sling, an anxious look crossing his face for a moment before looking away scratching his neck. 

An awkward silence falls.

"I should probably-" Max starts, but Johnny doesnt want him to go yet for some reason. He doesnt feel like he's said everything he has to.

"-I could prob'ly try to fix your scooter if ya want?" Johnny interrupts, a little nervous smile on his face.

Max looks up at him, and that surprised, bemused look comes back for minute. "You? Fix something? I'll believe that when i see it." Max snarks, patting Johnny's shoulder with his good arm.

"Am I hearin' a challenge? Cuz' my dad's got tools he don't use, Ludicrous Maximus." he feels that good ol' familiar spark of competitive energy, very welcome in his tired state. "I could do it, promise."

"Dont make promises, Johnny, especially when you cant back them up." Max says, with an air of both serious finality and casual snark, starting to walk to the doors.

Johnny quickly walks up beside him. He's gonna get the last word on this if its the last thing he does today.

"I CAN back it up punk, and I WILL fer that matter, now that ya mention it. Im gonna hand d'liver yer scooter, good as new, presented to ya like im handin' ya a bouquet on a first date, and thats a promise, so there!" Johnny declares, gesturing dramatically ahead of him at a figurative scooter and grinning.

Max's brow furrows, cheeks a little pink. "Like a first date..? ...Weird example. Whatever. Good luck with that promise, Johnny. They dont guarantee anything, you know. All they do is make it hurt more when you're not able to keep them." Max pauses, and turns away. "...See ya at school tomorrow, Johnny." He finishes, as he pushes out the doors.

Theres a story there, and Johnny can't help but wonder.

\-----------------------------------

Just a few more blocks. Nearly back to the house, Johnny reminds himself, feeling the first drops of a storm.

He tugs the hood of his jacket over his head to keep the rain from making his dye run, and hopes to god that his exhaustion is just making him see things. 

These purple shapes ain't real. 

Can't be. 

Ain't natural. 

He stops and squeezes his eyes shut tight, and when he opens them, theyre gone. Gotta hustle home. Gotta get some sleep. The sky begins to open up, the rain starting to beat mercilessly against his back.

He jogs quickly down the sidewalk with his head down, until he slams up against something big. He looks up, at the silhouette of a huge purple… thing. Like a great big furry egg with rabbit ears and big white, soulless eyes.

He jumps back, and runs around the thing as fast as he can, dropping any pretenses and going into a dead sprint home. God, detention and walking home with the boys wouldve been so much better than this.

As boring as home is, home and sleep is atleast preferable to whatever this chaotic nightmarescape his subconscious or whatever brewed up. The moment his door is in sight, he flies in and shakes drops loose from his clothes.

Johnny breathes a heavy sigh of relief, sliding down with his back against the wall to sit just inside the door, running a hand through his hair.

He just sits a minute, eyes closed, catching his breath, before finally getting up. He peeks out the window. Both his parents' cars are here.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

No response. The usual. Home sweet home.

He heads into the kitchen, makes himself a quick tv dinner from the freezer. He thinks, for a minute, he saw a very small purple blob that looked like a weird baby chicken on the counter, but when he does a doubletake, it's gone.

He heads up to his bedroom once he's done, shaking thoughts of the odd shapes from his head. Heading upstairs to bed, he hears the unmistakeable sound of arguing behind his parents' door on their side of the hall between their room and his. He's only able to sigh anymore, before stepping inside his room and shutting the door behind him. He opens his phone to the jang groupchat and smiles.

RJ: sorry you're feeling off man, heres hoping you feel more yourself tomorrow  
Ollie: Hope you're feeling better. Or atleast good enough to rouse some rabbles.  
RJ: stephens moms took his phone away for getting suspended apparently so he told me to send you his good vibes  
Johnny: Thank u dudes, youre all the best

With the well wishes of his boys in mind, sleep came fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much in the way of bullymagnet juuuuuuuust yet, but we'll get there.
> 
> The title will also make sense, eventually.
> 
> EDIT: the problem with fics written in media rez? Having ur opening chapters events debunked by literally the very next update of the canon, lmao. Regardless i will continue and just sorta make this a sort-of au


	2. Johnny the Buddy

Johnny woke up late that morning.

He'd had a vivid dream, that much he was sure of, but all he could remember of it waking up was fire. He felt… unsettled for a minute, but when he saw the time, he lept from bed, enraged.

**10:15. ******

********

Johnny got ready on overdrive, fueled by frustration. His sleep schedule was going to be ruined for days sleeping in this late! Its not like he could rely on his parents to wake him. He didnt like missing school. He missed out on his boys, on prime nerd hunting time. He was a morning person, damn it. He did NOT sleep in. It didnt happen.

He gelled his hair, and he was down the stairs like a bullet.

"Johnny? What're you doing still home?"

Eugh. Pops.

"I could ask ya the same thing, old man. Why didntcha wake me?"

"Didn't think I had to. Thought you left already. You're usually so on top of things." he said, matter of fact, from behind his morning cup of coffee.

"Can't count on ya for nothing, can i?" Good to know he doesn't even check if he leaves in the morning. Johnny just rolls his eyes and storms out the door. 

He starts to run toward the school, ready to pound somebody with a VENGEANCE, but as he tramps toward his destination, he burns out for some reason. He stops and thinks a minute.

Why even go to school today? He's already missed like half the day. 

He wilts and slows to a crawl. He's not very happy about it, but… he thinks he needs the day off to think about stuff. Time to go to his good ol' thinking place. That little closed corner store. Nobody's there, real quiet, nice view. He sends a quick text to the boys.

Johnny: Sorry i aint in school t'day, felt sick  
Johnny: yesterday stills got me burnt out  
RJ: its chill get some rest my guy  
Ollie: Get well soon, J.  
Stephen: YEAH!! Get well quick so we can BUST SOME SKULLS!! (ps, stole my phone back, lol)

Johnny laughs a little, before shoving his phone back in his pocket, and starting to hoof it again, up the road to the Corner Store.

\-----------------------------------

When Johnny sees another kid his age in front of the Corner Store, his immediate thought, is that he absolutely has to fight him.

With that in mind, his dropping into a dead sprint toward the entrance is, admittedly, probably scary.

So he can't exactly blame Max for taking cover inside the store, considering their past few days of history.

But, you have to give Johnny points for skidding to a halt as best he can, (It was a pretty sick skid, in his personal, expert opinion) the second he recognized Max. His heart also skipped a beat for a second, but that parts… weird, and Johnny would prefer not to address it.

"Yo! Dude, what're you doing out of school?" Johnny shouts, waving with both arms. "Come on out! Whatcha doin' hangin' around inside a corner store at this time'a day?"

Max comes back outside. "I live here." he replies dryly, gesturing toward the store with his good arm. His other in a new cast. "My dad let me have the day off from school. I tried to tell him it was fine, kids go to school right after breaking a limb all the time, but he insisted. I guess I appreciate it but I wish he'd calm down a little, yanno."

"…weird." Johnny muttered, eyes locked on that cast, all ready for signage.

"Agreed," Max said, "Though frankly, I'm not sure you of all people have any right to talk." he added, with that snarky tone of his.

"Hope you enjoy all the snarking you'll be getting in with that cast on, cuz I'm keeping count and soon as its off and you're fresh and ready to go, I'm gonna punch ya once fer every one of 'em." Johnny threatened, smiling, sticking his tongue out and flicking the brim of Max's hat. 

The hat was cool on him, and he had the urge to steal it, but, he reasoned to himself, can't jeopardize his opportunity to get first signing rights on Max's cast.

"Anybody sign your cast yet?" Johnny asked, pointing at the subject, and shoving his other hand in his bag to scrounge for a marker, unconcerned with subtlety.

"Not yet. My dad was gonna," He said, patting Johnny's chest, "Until I told him a buddy at school would murder me if he didn't get first dibs."

Johnny felt his cheeks get warm when Max touched him, and grinned at the word 'buddy'. He coughed and covered his face a moment, looking away so his cheeks would get a little less red. "Well good, because i woulda. Lemme get out a marker, real quick."

Johnny pulled his most intense red marker from out of his school bag with the upmost flair, flipping it about in his fingers. Max held out his bad arm, presenting the canvas of the cast to him. Johnny stuck out his tongue in thought, tapping the cap of the marker against his chin, Max rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision.

Johnny goes to grab Max's hand, just to hold his arm still 'nd steady, but for some reason, he feels his cheeks get warm again and hesitates. He goes for it anyway, gently grasping it and pulling it outward to straighten his arm, biting his lip and getting to work, despite how hot his cheeks were getting.

"Yea, mhm," Max snarked, "just. Just take up the whole thing. Nice. Just absolutely dominate the entire-"

"Shsshhhhhhh. I'm trying to add my personal touch." Johnny insisted.

"Is 'your personal touch' making it read as loud as you talk?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, geekwad. Wait'n see. Impatient punk."

Johnny let go of Max's hand, stepped back, and mimed a chef's finger kiss, grinning. "Perfection."

In big, red, all caps block letters, taking up the entirety of the outer side of Max's cast, MVP, and underneath, in his best cursive, Johnny's name, surrounded by little flames.

Max inspects it, smiles a little and blows air out his nose. "Cool," he says, looking over his shoulder, smiling a little bigger.

"No problem." Johnny says.

Johnny gets a little itch in his eye, an eyelash the most likely culprit. He squeezes his eyes shut a moment, rubbing at his eyelid for a second.

When he opens his eyes again, the purple shapes are back. He jumps a little at the sight, and suddenly he's breathing heavy. They look... more detailed, this time.

A human shaped, purple silhouette, staring at him from behind Max's shoulder.

"You okay, Johnny? You look like you've seen a ghost." Max says, clearly struggling not to laugh.

"Quit laughing at me, 'm fine." Johnny says, his discomfort clearly showing. "Let's just, head inside, alright? I wanna get a soda."

He goes around behind Max, ducking the human-blob and pushing Max inside, glancing back at the particularly human phantom. It looks… puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to this will be pretty erratic, lmao, as you can probably imagine, given this is technically being uploaded on the same day as the first chapter, lmao.
> 
> Max saw an opportunity and he took it, he isnt actually aware of the situation, he just thought PJ would appreciate the pun
> 
> Also, the time that Johnny woke up is Absolutely a reference to another multi-chapter bullymagnet fic lol


	3. Johnny and Max

"So, you live here, huh?"

"Eeeeyep. You can stop pushing me now." Max replied, glancing back at Johnny over his shoulder.

"K." Johnny pulled away. He turned back toward the door for a moment and frowned. The human blob is still there. It phases through the door, and then the ceiling. No way that's real. 

Still, its concerning that its still there. Johnny shakes his head and frowns, before turning back to Max.

Before he can try to start conversation again, the cashier, a tall, distinctly nerdy looking guy with glasses and a ponytail, waved to him.

"Hail and well met-" He starts, with all the pomp and drama of an announcer at the local hobby shop's Magic the Gathering tournament. (He made the mistake of going to get a birthday gift for Stephen from there a few years ago on that night, and he had to stop and stare. It was like a car crash, terrible, but hard to look away from. So, so many greasy old nerds in fedoras whining about girls.)

Max interrupted, though. "Dad, please. Just. Please. I get that you're bored, but please."

That's Max's dad? That's Max's dad. Johnny's eyes go wide, and he feels a goofy grin coming on.

"By goodness, my little boy is getting to be such a buzzkill." Max's dad grumbled, sticking his tongue out at the two of them. "From the fresh mark upon my youngling's cast, I assume you're the new buddy he mentioned that'd have his head if he didn't get first dibs." he smiled, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Max has told me nothing about you."

Johnny gives a firm handshake, fighting off that grin and looking back at Max, who refuses to make direct eye contact. "I'm Johnny, nice t'make your acquaintance."

Max's dad doesnt let go of his hand, and squints in suspicion. "What're you doing not in school, kid?"

Johnny wasnt expecting an interrogation, but he's been questioned by an authority enough to be prepared to build a quick cover story. Staring him down, Johnny replied clinically, "Felt sick this morning, parents let me stay home. Came t'pick up a soda t'ease my stomach. Ya boy was out front, so like anybody, i decided to say hi."

Max's dad furrowed his brow, and turned away, looking back at him in consideration. Johnny actually felt a little nervous, for a minute, despite himself.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" He said, suddenly quizzical. "As you heard my child say, I'm his dad. Go ahead and pick out your soda, I recommend a ginger ale for a stomach-ache."

Johnny cant help but laugh at the sudden tone change as his hand is finally released, he walks over to the drink fridges by the wall, looking back at Max. He's leaning on the store counter with his face in his hands. Cute. Johnny can't get why he's so embarrassed. His dad actually seems kinda fun, for a dad.

Johnny comes back to the counter, and he's counting out his quarters to pay. Max looks impatient and awkward, and it's frankly, adorable. In a weird way, that gave him a happy, bubbly feeling in his chest, and made him smile.

Neat.

"You mind if I chill out front for awhile? The view's nice." Johnny asked, cracking open the can. "B'fore this place opened back up, i used to hang around here t'relax."

"I figured your idea of relaxing would be tackling a teacher or something, all things considered, but go right ahead." Max replied. He turned to head up the stairs.

"Yo, wait up a minute. N-no need'ta cut and run so quick!" Johnny blurted. He didn't want him to go just yet. "U-uh. Your um… scooter. I'm gonna need all the parts t'fix it later."

With a surprised look, Max says, "Oh, you're really gonna try that? I thought that was just some performative junk. Uh, i guess come on up to my room for a minute then?" He said, pointing over his shoulder I gotta dig the parts out of a box first."

Johnny perked up immediately, bouncing up the stairs after him.

A little living room, and four doors. "Mine's the one down the hall here." Max said, pointing as they got to the top of the stairs.

Johnny stalls a minute and looks around, but Max grabs his arm and pulls him toward his room. "Come on. Nothing to see here." He doesn't let go, and Johnny feels his face get a little warm again. He's not sure why. Him and his boys play some major contact sports, why's this making him feel antsy?

Standing at the mouth of the hall, something makes him stop. A weird, foreboding feeling.

"You alright, Johnny? You seem really riled up, and not in the normal barky, angry way. Something wrong?"

Johnny wasnt really sure how to answer that question. There were definitely some things bothering him.The fact that he was clearly hallucinating. The weird feelings he keeps getting are distracting. Now he feels as though his hair's standing on end, and he's just standing at the opening of a hallway.

"…nah. Like I told yer pops. ...Just feeling kinda sick."

Max gave him a weird look, somewhere between suspicion and concern, and let go of his arm, continuing toward his room. Johnny follows after, sluggish.

When he walks in, he exhales. He didnt even realize he'd been holding his breath.

Max's room is pretty bare. Boxes sitting around serving the strange reminder that Johnny didnt really need, but felt was jarring anyway, that Max had only been here a few days. Maybe just over a week.  
It was strange, because it already felt like he'd been here for ages. Not because Johnny knew much about him, he just… felt like he fit right in.

"Go ahead and sit on my bed for a minute while i find the parts." Max said, turning toward his little closet and pulling out a pretty big box from the bottom. As he tugged it out, Johnny could hear the distinct sound of metal clinking against metal, and it sounded like a lot more than just the parts against eachother. Why would he just have a big box full of metal junk in his closet..?

"Do you like, collect broken up metal junk?"

"Yeah." he replied simply, popping the box open.

Not quite what Johnny was looking for. Would it kill him to humor him? He decides to press a little. "How come?" Johnny said, leaning in. "There some kinda reason or issit just a hobby, or what?"

"Thats none of your beeswax, frankly."

Oooooooooooh. That made more sense. Johnny recognized that tone. He touched a nerve. Johnny just knocked on the door to the Backstory Warehouse, and Max isnt exactly ready to give him the key. Thats fine, his choice.

Does make things awkward for a minute though. Johnny sits quietly for a moment as Max pulls the first part, the handlebar, from the box.

He takes another stab at conversation.

"I noticed ya got a lot of Insolent Children merch. You like them? RJ saw them in concert once, their favorite band Anarchyopteryx was opening. Their music is pretty cool." Johnny tried.

Max stopped rummaging and turned halfway toward him. "Anarchyopteryx opened? When was it?"

"Uh, like, July two years ago?"

"Small world. My dad took me to the same one."

No way.

"Yer dad took ya to an Insolent Children concert? That's absolutely buckwild, why? Did he like, get lost on the way to Comic Con or sumthin'?" Johnny was sort of astounded. Was Max's dad actually… cool?

Max snorted, "No. He just knew how much i liked them, so we started a jar, he saved up and i contributed whatever change i could find around as a ten year old, and once we had enough, we bought tickets and we had my uncle babysit Zoey for the night. The whole thing was pretty cool. It was a good time."

Yeah, Max's dad was cool. Maybe not "cool", in the nebulous sort of way that Max and punk bands and red hair were cool, but definitely cool. And Max seemed to relax a little. Thats a relief. Johnny was starting to get nervous that he wouldn't get anything out of him before he had no good reason to stay any longer. 

"Yeah, RJ said it was a pretty sick nighta slash. 'S cool we've got some music taste in common. I could prob'ly lend ya some cds some time, if ya wanna, now that we're like, cool, yanno?" Johnny offered.

"We're cool? What happened to asking me if you can still bully me?" Max snarked.

Johnny snapped back though, admittedly more defensive than he intended, "I dont exactly intend'ta fight a guy thats down an arm, especially when he wrecked that arm to keep ME from gettin' hurt. I might be a bully, but I've got SOME standards, guy. So yeah, atleast fer the time being, we're cool."

Max holds his hands out a little at Johnny, gesturing for him to calm down. "Chill. You're not really doing a good job of convincing me we're cool with that tone, Johnny."

"Well, we are." Johnny grumbled, looking away.

Quiet filled the room for a minute, before Max returned to rustling for the parts. But something was still bothering Johnny.

"…Why did you do it, anyway? Take the hit for me?"

Max paused just as he was pulling out another piece of the scooter, dropping it at the side of the box. Max turned around. "Well, i guess, in simple terms, you inspired me."

Johnny's eyebrows shot up, and his cheeks grew feverishly warm. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he honestly hadnt been able to come up with even one possible reason he'd done it, but leave it to Max to come out of left field even when he had no expectation.

Johnny's voice soft with flustered confusion, he asked, bewildered, "What?"

Max gave him a soft smile, and tried to explain.

"That second time… Jeff, threw the ball. When Dmitri blocked it. I saw you throw yourself in front of your friends, without even hesitating.We all knew full well how hard those hit, it put a shallow crater in the wall, for god's sake. And you still did that. If you didnt notice THAT time, I bailed. I was just gonna let you take that hit, when, taking it in the chest wouldve put you in the dang hospital." Max said.

"For the rest of the game, I couldn't stop thinking about it. This kid," he said, gesturing to Johnny, "Whom I've only known as a menace, a menace thats fun to mess with maybe, but a menace all the same, had the strength of will and the protective instinct to basically throw himself in front of a bullet for his friends. It was admirable, and like i said then, it was a redeeming quality, to me. I felt like you had depth, suddenly. So, when the opportunity came up, i felt the need to step up my game a little." 

Max pulled his hat down a little by the brim, covering his eyes a little, before continuing. "Frankly, though, when you're not trying to kill me, you're almost comically friendly. And I'm starting to think its possible, that how much you care about your friends might not be your only redeeming quality."

Johnny was paralyzed. He felt like he was melting. His face was a deep red, and he felt very very sweaty, suddenly. He cant make eye contact. If he makes eye contact, he is convinced, on some level, that he will die. "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and get out a chapter atleast once a week, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Johnny trying really hard to be Max's friend only to trip facefirst into the Crush Hellpit, it will not be the last


	4. Making Connections

Hiding was not exactly Johnny's usual approach to his problems, but this situation was a unique one, and he needs time to call for help. He's pretty sure he was convincing enough when he asked to be excused that Max didnt think he was trying to hide.

He flicks open his phone to the groupchat first, before reconsidering. RJ and Ollie are probably in class. Considering his record, no way they gave Stephen a one day suspension.

Johnny: STEPHEN  
Johnny: I AM HIDING IN THE NEW KIDS BATHROOM AND I AM PANICKING.  
Stephen: What's the status???????  
Johnny: ITS CODE BETTY, STEPHEN  
Stephen: SWEET JESUS!!!!!!!  
Stephen: Haven't had a Code Betty since 4th grade!!  
Stephen: wait, new kids bathroom????????  
Stephen: Whatre you doing in his house? recon?????  
Johnny: YOU KNOW THAT OLD CORNER STORE  
Johnny: THATS WHERE HE L I V E S  
Johnny: I JUST WANTED A SODA I DIDNT SIGN UP FOR THIS  
Stephen: Cool your jets and blast me with the low down, J-boy!! Who's the Code Betty? New kid got a cool brother or something???  
Johnny: STEPHEN.  
Johnny: STEPHEN. ITS HIM.  
Stephen: …You can't be serious  
Johnny: I DONT EVEN KNOW IF I AM YET  
Johnny: BUT HE SAID ALL THIS SHIT TO ME JUST NOW AND IT MADE MY HEART GUTS FEEL ALL TANGLED  
Johnny: I MEAN THEY WERE KINDA FEELING TWISTY FORE THAT, BUT THEN I THOUGHT IT WAS MORE OF A DEFCON 3 CODE JUGHEAD SITUATION YANNO  
Stephen: I'M LOST JOHNNY  
Stephen: I AM LOST IN THE WOODS  
Johnny: YOU MISSED ONE HELL OF A GAME OF HITBALL, STEPHEN  
Stephen: Fill me in then, J!!  
\-----------------------------------  
Johnny anxiously tapped out his best recounting of the game, before setting his phone down and splashing some water in his face from the sink and he took a hard look at himself in the mirror. WAS he serious about this? Or was he just really flattered?

As he tumbles thoughts in his head, staring down his reflection, something else steals his attention. 

A distinctly inhuman hiss, and the sound of an eerie, warbly little voice trying to hush it. It was coming from inside the shower.

He turned a glare on it, but then his phone started buzzing.

Stephen: dAMN, OKAY  
Stephen: the mystery wall needs some serious updating  
Johnny: mystery wall?  
Stephen: YEAH, MAN!!!  
Stephen: I've been waiting for a mystery big enough to really justify putting one up!!!  
Stephen: but i gotta move some pins now that i gotta clearer idea of Max's deal and since Jeff's apparently got super strength and electric powers…  
Johnny: wait what the shit  
Johnny: Jeff wasnt the guy who kicks lightning at people, it was the OTHER ginger kid with the stupid ski ramp hair  
Stephen: WELL I MIGHT AS WELL TEAR DOWN HALF THE WALL NOW, YOU COULDNT HAVE BEEN MORE SPECIFIC????????  
Johnny: I FORGOT THERE WERE TWO GINGERS WITH DUMB HAIR I THOUGHT I WAS BEING SPECIFIC  
Johnny: CUT ME SOME SLACK  
Stephen: LISTEN, JUST FINISH WHATEVER YOURE DOING OVER THERE SO YOU CAN GET OVER HERE AND MAKE SURE IVE GOT ALL THE DETAILS RIGHT THIS TIME!!!  
Johnny: IM TRYING, IM PANICKING IN THE BATHROOM REMEMBER  
Stephen: Just do you, J-Dogg!! You'll do great!!  
Johnny: STEPHEN. THAT IS NOT ADVICE.

Suddenly, knocking. "Johnny?"

Johnny jumped, and his reflex reaction almost made him fling his phone. He sort of fumbled it, and just barely caught it by his fingers before it hit the floor.

"Y-yeah?" He said, raising his voice so Max could hear him through the bathroom door.

Max asked, "You alright in there?"

Johnny replied, as smooth as he could manage, which frankly, was not very smooth, "Yeah, why wouldnt I be?"

"Well, when you asked to use the bathroom your voice squeaked like a mouse whose parachute wont open. And you rushed to the bathroom with your hand over your face and you were so red you looked like you spent a week in florida during a sunscreen shortage, so pardon me for being a little concerned."

_Shit. ___

__"I'm fine." Johnny replied weakly, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and running a hand through his hair._ _

__"You don't gotta be all tough guy and deny it if you just puked or something dude. You already said you're feeling sick. Happens to all of us."_ _

__Johnny snorted. "Seriously?! Says the kid who tried to play off a flippin' BROKEN ARM!" Johnny couldnt really contain himself, the irony was just too much._ _

__Max was briefly silent, until Johnny heard him crack up into a short, but earnest laugh. A very cute laugh. Is Max TRYING to kill him dead?_ _

__"Okay, okay. Fair. Touché. I will admit, you've kinda got me there!" Max said, in a warm tone that gave Johnny a cozy, fuzzy feeling in his chest. "I'm gonna go back to digging up those parts, man. Hope you feel better."_ _

__Definitely a Code Betty. The thought was starting to seriously stress him out. Enough that he momentarily forgot about the hiss coming from what was now directly behind him._ _

__Until something touches his hair._ _

__Johnny jumps out of his skin, leaping to his feet and spinning around to face the culprit, and sees a small hand, dotted slightly with the translucent purple of the shapes he's been seeing retreat, phasing through the shower curtain._ _

__It touched him._ _

__He can't keep trying to ignore this._ _

__With a shaking but determined hand, Johnny flung open the curtain._ _

__A kid, judging from appearances between the ages of eight and ten, in striped pajamas. Tiny translucent purple patches in his form, like the shapes he's been seeing. And most damningly bizarre, a gaseous tail. Or atleast, it would be the weirdest part, if he didnt have one arm around a bizarre reddish orange goblin creature, evidently responsible for the hissing._ _

__The kid yelped, ducking away, phasing through the floor. Johnny tried to make a grab for him, to see if he could touch him, but just missed him as he disappeared._ _

__Johnny almost screamed in frustration. It took all his willpower not to throw his phone against a wall. Instead, he flipped it open and breathed a heavy sigh._ _

__Johnny: dont get mad, but I've got another thing you might need to add to your wall  
Johnny: I've sorta been hidin it  
Johnny: I think something's wrong with me  
Stephen: ????????  
Johnny: I've been seeing things  
Johnny: I was pretty sure I was hallucinating, i kept seeing weird purple blobs n shapes n things, on and off  
Johnny: but now theyre like  
Johnny: filling in, i guess  
Johnny: they look solid, and are colors other than purple, and i think one that looked like a kid that was apparently hiding in the bathroom WITH me touched me just now, and like  
Johnny: i FELT it 

__Johnny heaved an anxious sigh. It was out in the open now. He's kind of glad that Stephen is the first of the guys he's getting around to telling. He's by far the most likely to believe him. That might not even be a good thing, if this is really just in his head, but it provided some shallow relief. His phone buzzed._ _

__Stephen: MOTHER OF GOD!!!!!  
Stephen: THATS ONE HELL OF A DROPPED BOMB, J  
Johnny: yeah  
Stephen: What do you think the things youre seeing ARE even???  
Johnny: i dunno  
Johnny: atleast some of them, i think, might be ghosts?  
Johnny: man it feels dumb writing that out, but some of the stuff im seeing looks human or like an animal, but with like, a ghost tail, a la Danny Phantom  
Johnny: but other ones? Dont look like anything i thinks ever existed on earth, ever  
Stephen: thats MEGA WEIRD, dude!!! Hurry over!!!  
Johnny: stiiiiiiiiill in the bathroom, stephen  
Stephen: WHO EVEN ARE YOU, DUDE????????  
Stephen: THE JOHNNY I KNOW WOULDN'T HIDE FROM ANY MEMBER OF NERDKIND, COOL OR NOT, CODE BETTY OR NOT!!  
Stephen: ARE YOU JOHNNY OR DID YA GET YOUR DAMN PHONE STOLEN BY A COWARD!?!?  
Johnny: YOU CALLING ME A COWARD, STEPHEN TYSON DUFFING  
Stephen: YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM, AND DONT YOU FULL NAME ME, YOU AINT MY MOTHERS!! GET. OUT. THERE. 

__Johnny and friends had an odd way of encouraging eachother. It certainly worked though._ _

__Johnny popped open the door, filled with a surge of spiteborne confidence, borderline jogging to Max's room, bounce in step, and throwing the door open to Max's drab room. Max was looking for something through a disk case he'd pulled up on his bed._ _

__Max greeted him with a lightly teasing tone. "Heya. You seem better. You get what was buggin' you out of your system?"_ _

__"Gross. But i do think i'm feeling better." Johnny replied, smirking a little. "Whatcha doin'?"_ _

__"Getting a game. Gonna go play some Megaman in the living room. if you're down to take turns, you're free to join me. The parts are right there." he says, pointing to a small heap, the box they come from safely tucked back in the closet. "I just trashed the screws when I found them, they were too bent to use."_ _

__Was._ _

__Was Max taking initiative?_ _

___Friendship _initiative?__ _ _

____Thoroughly excited and grinning, Johnny eagerly scooped the parts into his bag. "Yer into old people games? I'm in."_ _ _ _

____\-----------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Johnny _sucked _at old people games.___ _ _ _

______After what Johnny guessed was like an hour or two of playful negging, that much had become abundantly clear._ _ _ _ _ _

______After watching Max demolish three levels of Megaman, Johnny could blame how short his first turn was on underestimating the difficulty of the game._ _ _ _ _ _

______After his third turn, Max suggested they switch games before Johnny broke a controller. In Johnny's defense, Fire Man is a stupid hard boss._ _ _ _ _ _

______They'd switched a few times, for similar reason._ _ _ _ _ _

______Max suggested Tetris, and for awhile, Johnny and Max had actually been having fun, going round for round in two player. They were mostly on a level playing field here. Theres only so much skill any normal person ever has to or does put into playing Tetris, despite what the ample trashtalking might suggest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny felt his phone buzz._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen: DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?????_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thats when Johnny noticed the time._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was 2:30._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the crud!? I've been here three hours?" Johnny said aloud._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Guess so," Max said with a small yawn and a stretch, leaning back into the couch. "Time flies when you're having a day off. Life's way of ruining it for you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need t'get going, I have other stuff I need to do today." Johnny said, already on his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright. See you in school tomorrow. Thanks for helping me ward off boredom." Max flipped around and leaned over the back of the couch, giving Johnny lazy finger guns. "Stay gold, ponyboy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny's face must've betrayed his confusion, because Max shook his head in disappointment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because you look like a greaser. Its. Did you not read The Outsiders for school? Its like the only good book I've ever had to read for school." Max explained. "You'd like it, I think."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Even if i was supposed to, I definitely didn't." Johnny replied, bluntly. Johnny was never much of a reader, especially not when the only reason he was given was School Said So._ _ _ _ _ _

______Max gets up. "You should, I've got a copy around here someplace. There's a movie, but trust me, I'm not just saying this because I think you should read more, the book is better. One sec."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Max went into his room, and quickly returned with the book. "Here. I'm pretty sure it wont disappoint."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, nerdlord. I'll take your book recommendation, but if it doesnt hook me good I'm lobbing it at yer head first thing in Baxter's class tomorrow, Puckett." Johnny joked, stuffing it in his backpack._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll take that chance, Jhonny." he retorted, before going into his room, and as Johnny started down the stairs, he heard the muffled sound of the opening chords of Insolent Children's newest album's titular song, "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Hard To Talk To At Parties." Huh. Johnny took Max as more of a headphones guy than a "play your music outloud" sorta guy. Go figure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny bounded down the stairs, two or three at a time, and waved goodbye to Max's dad on his way out of the automatic doors. He flipped open his phone, and started a light jog toward Stephen's._ _ _ _ _ _

___________Johnny: HEY SORRY_  
Johnny: Thanks for goading me outta the bathroom bfore btw  
Johnny: New kid got out some vintage video games and I got super wrapped up in tryin to beat him at them, I completely lost track of time  
Stephen: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT, MAN!!  
Stephen: gave me ample time to iron out the kinks of my wall!!  
Stephen: i think im CLOSE to cracking this nut!!!!!!  
Johnny: Hope so, man  
Johnny: Im gettin REAL SICK of not knowin what the hell is going on  
Johnny: see you soon 

______\-----------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Stephen's place came into view, Johnny spotted one of his mothers' cars, and ducked quick into the sideyard. No doubt he was grounded for getting suspended again. Gotta take Entrance Beta. AKA, climb the tree outside Stephen's room, hop onto the roof, do the secret knock, and he'll let him in through the window if the coast is clear._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's done it so many times since they'd started making trouble that its almost second nature. He catches himself almost going for it even when Stephen isnt in trouble._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knocks twice on the left side of the window, taps out his name in morse on the right, and Stephen opens his window, grinning like a madman. Grabbing Johnny by the arms, he yanks him inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen had gotten to WORK today._ _ _ _ _ _

______The longest wall of his room, normally bare aside of his 80s roller rink-esque black and green UFO pattern wallpaper, was now covered in an excess of newspapers on both school and local level, a bunch of blown up social media pictures of different students, and a picture of something huge and metal flying in the woods, all pointedly connected by an abundance of pins and red string._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny smiled. When Stephen got serious, he could really put some serious pieces together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny sat down on his bed, facing the wall. "Lay the deets on me, Mulder."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure thing." Stephen said with a wild grin and started pacing back in forth in front of the long wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I still dont have the how or the why, but I've got a firm idea of the what and the who. Mayview middleschoolers are developing superpowers, that much is clear. But WHICH middleschoolers?" Stephen asked, and Johnny could tell it was only the first of many similar rhetorical questions he would use as a segue. Stephen was a boy for theatrics if he'd ever met one. He slapped the central picture on the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've traced all the other kids in our personal photographic evidence through various forms of social media, aside from one Max Puckett. He seems to be some kind of cryptid, as the only pictures i can find of him anywhere are in the background of other peoples pictures. Doesnt even have a facebook."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen breaks character for a minute, to just earnestly say in an aside, "It's really, REALLY weird. There's genuinely nothing on this kid. It's like he. Literally doesnt know about the internet."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He swoops back into character though, quickly tying up his hair in a tiny ponytail and gesturing to pull Johnny's attention back to the board. "Either that or he's better than me at covering his tracks. But point is. Isabel Guerra. Ed Burger. Max. Isaac O'Connor. And our outliers. Jeff, and according to recent information, you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny decided not to wait for the next rhetorical question, and beat Stephen to the chase. "Outliers?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen looked delighted that he'd asked. "YES! Ya see, i found a pattern, shared by all but you!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen leaned in, like he was about to drop the bomb._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Membership with the Activity Club."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"…what?" Johnny wasnt familiar with most of the school clubs. What could a club with a name like that even be about?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Exactly!" Stephen replied, clearly missing his confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______"…yer kinda losing me, Stevo."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nobody knew what the Activity Club is for!" Stephen replied, grabbing Johnny by the shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen is borderline shouting now, "But now WE know, Johnny! It's a middle school club for kids with SUPERPOWERS, spanning all social groups. Isabel's a jock, Ed's a nerd, Max is a skater, Isaac's one of them weird wallflower kids. They're not united by any other factor but THAT club, and the levitating picture. That many of the floating kids in one place CANT be a coincidence!" He lets go of his shoulders, but then steps back and turns away, thoughtful._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jeff's deal seems… unique, though. Max was helping you take him down, and you said Guerra was trying to keep balls away from him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, seemed like we were all on the same page, that Jeff needed to go down 'fore he hurt anybodies. Not that it stopped him." Johnny said, scratching his neck and frowning, trying to think. "Plus, we both interrogated him. He didn't spill any kind of beans and he didn't retaliate. He only said any of that wacko bully monologue junk during the game. Somethin' 'bout that seems off."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen nodded in agreement. "Jeff is a wildcard that we need more information on, and the Activity Club is our only real lead."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something seemed to click in Stephen's head, and the hyena grin was back._ _ _ _ _ _

______He said with a whisper, "And now you have an in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The whisper escalated into a shout. "YOU HAVE AN IN! With you and Max working together like a pair of bulls to wreck Jeff's china shop, and you seeing ghosts or whatever now, theres NO WAY he isn't gonna try to recruit you!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny frowned. "Seems like sort've a stretch, Stephen. 'Sides, if theyre really some kinda preteen titans like you're all up an' suggestin', what use've they got for a dude who can touch ghosts? They might not even believe in ghosts. What if we're not even close to right on this? What if-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"J-dog, don't you start that spiraling junk on me again, I will not hesitate to suplex your short ass." Stephen said, poking him in the chest accusingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny laughed and gave Stephen a playful punch in the chest. "Dude, you're only like half an inch taller than me, see me after puberty and come back to me with that "short ass" junk."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen hopped up on the bed and tried put Johnny in a headlock. "Half an inch is still taller than you, Fire Engine Redhead!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Johnny slammed backward on top of Stephen, pinning him under his back to the bed, and roared. "Nice try, Doc, but NO SELL!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stephen, sweetie! What's going on up there?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both boys froze up and seperated. Stephen frantically stage-whispered, "Escape protocol A-59!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So back out the way I came, then?" Johnny giggled, as Stephen started pushing him toward the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______He scrambled out the window, and jumped off Stephen's roof, grabbing and catching onto the big branch nearest to it, pulling himself up. Walking the branch to the base like a tightrope, he hugs it and starts his descent down to the next lowest he can reach._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Johnny is only about, roughly 4 feet off the ground, he hops off the tree with an "Oof." and takes off toward home._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Incredibly Fun writing Stephen, conspiracy theorist characters are a very fun archetype especially when applied to a very very rowdy middleschooler who probably watches too much x-files. All of their Codes are either random numbers, greek letters or references to comic books. You can probably guess what a code betty is. It wouldve been code veronica but i didnt want it to be confused as a reference to resident evil
> 
> If you're a sibling with a sibling that has Intimidating friends then you'll probably get why PJ did not engage with the situation ESPECIALLY because he thinks Johnny can see and touch him lmao


	5. Johnny and The Invitation

Johnny woke up an hour and a half earlier than he needed to for school this morning, and he was pumped for today, weird stressors notwithstanding. Thank god for Fridays. 

He went through his morning routines, picked an outfit and then he was out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder and phone bouncing gently in his pocket. He detoured into the mostly abandoned garage, dumping the parts of Max's scooter into one of several empty plastic bins his parents keep lying around in there, for whatever reason. He'll get to those later.

And with that he started jogging uphill. Taking out his phone, he opens the groupchat.

Johnny: you guys got plans for the weekend?  
RJ: im free, j-man  
Stephen: i cant, im still grounded!!!  
Johnny: aw man  
Johnny: do you think you can sneak out?  
Stephen: no way dude, my place is on lockdown  
Ollie: I can't either, SC managed to nail me with a suspension and my dad's got me grounded too over it. They're seriously cracking down on looking for proof about the bus jumper, Lisa's pissed.  
Johnny: whoa forreal dude???  
Johnny: they nailed you with a SUSPENSION just to get into the Store  
Ollie: Mhm.  
Johnny: jesus  
Johnny: who do you guys think it is?  
Stephen: i dont believe it was a kid at all, honestly!!!  
Ollie: Maybe that Ed kid you guys were hanging with? He's enough of an enigma to do something like that.  
RJ: lmao fuck no  
RJ: eds cool an all but he's also a huge square  
RJ: i saw him in detention after we tackled the starch and he was shaking like a leaf  
RJ: i dont think he's had detention in his life like ever  
Ollie: Doesnt mean he hasn't done anything detention-worthy ever, means he's just never been caught.  
RJ: no trust me  
RJ: the answers pretty obvious if ya stop to think about it  
Stephen: a cryptid!!  
RJ: also no  
RJ: its obviously the new kid  
Johnny: wha??  
RJ: a c r o b a t i c s man

Johnny rolled his eyes and snorted.

Johnny: Cant be dude, he was chasing me for his scooter that day, timeline dont make sense  
Johnny: Just cause a guy can do flips and junk dont mean he'd jump through a bus  
Johnny: Thats like saying Cody jumped through a bus  
RJ: yeaaaaah i guess thats fair  
Johnny: anyway  
Johnny: i guess its just me and RJ this weekend then?  
Ollie: And Max.  
RJ: and max lol  
Johnny: what  
Johnny: STEPHEN  
Stephen: oh, yeah, i told them!! Of course!!!  
RJ: nah but think about it J  
RJ: you can try to get your lovebird on and i will be a helpful third wheel on your goofass matchmaking tricycle

Johnny skid to a stop, shoved his phone in his pocket, and sat down on the sidewalk to take a deep breath. He did not need this right now.

Johnny: no  
Johnny: nuh uh  
Johnny: not happening  
RJ: more like yes yeah huh and abso-lootly happening  
Johnny: RJ, please  
Johnny: theres literally no way he'll ever feel them ways with me  
Johnny: im not even sure how much i really like him man  
Stephen: oh shush  
Stephen: he had you panicking in a bathroom for like an hour because he said you inspired him  
RJ: HE DID  
Stephen: woops  
Ollie: That is the cutest thing I've ever heard, Johnny.  
Johnny: LET ME LIVE  
RJ: HOW ARE YOU IN SO DEEP SO FAST HOLY SHIT  
Ollie: When is the wedding, that you are definitely having.  
RJ: THE PAST FEW DAYS HAVE JUST BEEN US FASTFORWARDING THROUGH YOUR GODDAMN MEET CUTE HASNT IT  
Ollie: Can I be the best man?  
Johnny: STEPHEN YOURE A DEAD MAN  
RJ: THIS IS THE BEST THING  
RJ: THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING THING  
Ollie: I'd settle for ring bearer.  
Stephen: i am so fucking sorry  
RJ: DONT YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION  
RJ: JOHNNY IM GONNA MAKE THIS WORK FOR YOU  
Johnny: NO  
RJ: IF ONLY SO I CAN TELL YOUR ACROBAT HUSBAND TWENTY YEARS FROM NOW WHEN HE WORKS IN THE CIRCUS THAT YOU LITERALLY ONLY TOOK A WEEK TO FALL FOR HIM HOOK LINE AND SINKER

Johnny couldnt tell if he was redder in the face from embarrassment or frustration, but he didnt really care. He shoved his phone in his bag and took off toward Stephen's place, to deliver Justice.

\-----------------------------------

Or, atleast, that was the plan until he saw RJ had gotten there first.

Johnny knew his limits. He knew he could take Stephen. He could sorta take RJ. They were pretty evenly matched. But both of them together with no allies of his own? No way.

So Johnny snapped a sharp turn into Stephen's sideyard and scaled his tree.

Now Johnny was perched on a branch, grumpily swatting away a frustrated RJ's hands as they sit at the bend in the tree the branch grew from, and had been perched there for the past thirty minutes.

Stephen shouted up at him from beneath the tree, "C'mon, Johnny! Quit being a baby about this! We just wanna help, man!"

Johnny grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them down at Stephen, grumbling, "I aint coming down 'til you guys mind your own damn business!"

RJ sighed and broke silence. "Johnny, you're being ridiculous. We just wanna help you be happy."

Johnny's huffy frown softened and laid back on the branch, facing RJ. "D'ya think… for real, that i should give this a shot?" 

RJ nods sagely.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "And not just because you think it'll be funny to watch me squirm?"

RJ taps a finger on their chin, tongue poking out slightly, face twisted in an expression of consideration, before nodding more intently than the first time with a goofy smile.

"Real s'pportive." Johnny snorted. "I love having a friend that forces me to be good at charades."

RJ laughed, hooking an arm under one of johnny's to pull him closer and gave him a mostly gentle noogie.

"Are we ready to head to school now, guys?" Stephen shouted up again.

"Guess so!" Johnny yelled down, before rolling off his branch, directly into Stephen's waiting arms.

"Ready to get recruited to Young Justice, J-boy?" Stephen shouted in his face as he let him down.

"God, I hope so." Johnny replied, and they marched as a squad to school.

\-----------------------------------

When Johnny came into school today, it became apparent immediately that this whole building was absolutely littered with ghosts, or whatever these were. There were strange plants, odd little bugs, dragon like things and creatures that he couldnt honestly compare to anything he'd seen in nature before, in all sorts of colors and shades.

Despite the change in environment, first period with Mr. Starchman was otherwise predictably dull, and Johnny spent a lot more time trying to figure out what he should do this weekend than he did thinking about the reading or whatever. Should he really invite Max along?

On one hand, he wanted some answers, and he might say yes and they'd get to do cool friend stuff and bond some and be cool. On the other hand, he might get answers he does not want, for example that he is in fact hallucinating, and he might say yes and Johnny'll make a jerk of himself. 

Or he might say no. Does he even want to be friends with a bully? He knows Ed said to believe in himself, and he did, but how does that stack up here? This dumb sudden baby crush threw him off his groove. How exactly can he believe in himself when he-

RJ flicked his forehead.

Annoyed, Johnny stage-whispered, "What?"

RJ leaned back into their desk, made a little swirly motion with a finger accompanied by a sinking whistle, and gave a thumbs down, frowning.

"I wasnt spiraling, just thinking. About things."

RJ put a hand on their chin, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Tonight. Do you even think Max'll wanna come? And if he does, what should we even do? I doubt he's down for a tussle or anything. What stuff do you even think he'd like around here?"

RJ shrugged, and gave Johnny a supportive pat on the head.

"I know, I know."

Second period with Ms. Baxter. Johnny swung down in a seat next to Max, normally filled by Jeff.

"I take it you liked the book, given you havent beaned me with it yet?"

It took Johnny a minute to remember what he was referring to.

"Oh, uh. I forgot to start it."

Max snorted. "The fact that you procrastinate on leisure reading probably says something about how much you read normally."

"Nah uh, I just had better things'ta do yesterday."

"Like smash mailboxes with your cronies? Or fight rich kids?"

"That first thing you have no proof of-"

Ms. Baxter chimed in, "Be SILENT, boys. This better not become a regular problem. For your sake and mine. Class is starting."

Much of the rest of the class, both were relatively quiet, aside from Cody giving Max the previous day's notes. Johnny considered trying to invite him now, but decided against it. Ms. Baxter was the type of teacher who made people read passed notes out loud.

When the bell lets them out of Ms. Baxter's class, Johnny follows after Max. He throws caution to the wind and an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey there, Puckett. You… uh, got any cool plans this weekend?"

Max's face, at first bemused, sort of falls. "Well, I did, but they sorta… fell through, i guess." He says, brushing Johnny's arm off of him.

"Oh? What happened?"

Max grumbled, a little bitter, "I was gonna take a trip into Baxborough tomorrow, but because of… unforeseen problems, I'm sort of marooned in Mayview, town of nutcases, until further notice."

Johnny, in defense of his hometown, replied, "Well, Mayview ain't the worst place t'be stuck. I happen to love it here. I dont think i could imagine myself living anywhere else."

Max rolled his eyes. "Have you ever tried living anywhere else? I dont think you can really sing its praises fairly without a point of reference."

Johnny snapped back with a smile, "And I dont think you can judge Mayview from just a nasty first week! I betcha anything i can show ya the light'a this town in just one night out."

"That's a joke, right? A night out with you and your guys would be the death of me." 

Johnny snorted. "Aw, c'mon shrimp. You really think I'd try to start anything too rowdy with anybody when I'm escorting an unarmed, broken-armed nerd? No way. Just good, clean fun. Maybe a movie or-"

"I won't go to the movies or anywhere for that matter on money you took from kids you beat up either, so."

"Fine, no nerd-paid cash, done and done. I can still show ya the highlights without digging in that bank! C'mon, give it a chance." 

Max looked away in consideration, with a puzzled look, smiling.

"…I'll think about it?"

Its better than a no, and Johnny celebrates that much with a fist pump and a grin.

"Alright! See you in gym!" He says, upbeat, before darting off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he turned into the next hallway and he knew Max couldnt see him, he slumped against a locker. How the hell was he going to manage this?  
He had to make sure Max had fun, but he couldnt buy anything with nerd money and they couldnt do anything that'd ruffle his sensibilities, and Johnny wasn't even completely sure what they all were. 

Hes willing to be friends- he took initiative and now, if he wasnt just being polite, which doesnt seem to be anyplace on his list of priorities, he seems to really be considering coming along. Planning wasn't Johnny's forte, but he didnt want to mess this up.

Johnny's internal grouching was interrupted, however.

"You're blocking my locker, meathead."

Angry band kid.

Ugh. "Am I? Didn't notice. I'll move for ya."

Johnny swung out a leg, sweeping both of his and forcing him to faceplant on the linoleum floor. Johnny stands up and sits right back down on the prone nerd's back, pinning him.

"I'm in a weird mood, Leonard, an' I'm not above takin' that out on ya." Johnny said, doing some arm stretches while the band kid uselessly tries to wriggle free from underneath him, trying hard to grab at Johnny and sputtering angrily.

"I have friends in Student Council, you'll-"

"-Pay for this, yadda yadda whatever. You don't have any friends Leonard, those threats are empty and you know it." Johnny said, with a yawn. 

"How do you know that? You've been in trouble with Council plenty!" he replied, smug.

" 'Cause you woulda never've stopped bragging about it if you'd gotten me in trouble, 'cause you're a snotty, unpleasant West Hill wannababy. We've shared'a class every year since third grade, Leonard." Johnny said, checking his nails. "C'mon. We both need to get to gym, and you're just sorta embarrassing yourself."

Leonard was fuming. "I can't get up if you're SITTING ON ME, stupid!" 

"Try harder. And no shouting in the halls." Johnny snarked.

After a minute or two more of his flailing, Johnny let him up. "I seriously need to get to class, I dont really got time t'keep this up. Appreciate the mercy."

Johnny turned away to head in to gym, hearing Leonard's sneakers squeak a little on the linoleum as he scrambles to his feet.

Something thumps against his back, he looked over his shoulder, and Johnny snorted because Leonard had already shrunken away in regret.

Johnny turned around. "You punch like a wad of wet paper. Like a cooked noodle. Was that s'posed to be a spitball or a left hook? Couldn't tell. Regardless, mad disrespectful, Lenny."

He staggered back a little. "Don't you dare."

"Just wanna say," Johnny said, cracking his knuckles and approaching, "Thanks in advance, I needed a pick me up. Hope ya don't value your attendance too much, 'cause you're spending gym class in a locker."

\-----------------------------------

Gym class was pretty normal, considering the strange events of the day before yesterday. Though today, given his apparent newfound ability, he noticed that an abundance of the beings floating about the school seemed to gather here to watch the kids play. It sort of added a weird extra layer to things, knowing there were apparently supernatural spectators shouting at them all like parents at a football game. He couldnt decide if it made him feel better or worse when he managed to bean someone with a ball. 

…They might not be playing hitball anymore but it was still fun, usually. Coach didnt care. He once managed to bank a shot off somebody's head so that it landed in the hoop in basketball. He still remembers it fondly.

Usually something like stuffing a nerd in a locker, especially a pompous blowhard of one like Leonard, pumped Johnny up. But even though it was fun as ever, something just felt… off. 

Maybe he should ask Ed? He made him feel better when he was feeling like this before, and then he took him with hunting Starch. He's a cool kid. He'd probably know what to say.

Johnny tossed the ball to Stephen. "Go ahead an' keep playing without me, guys. I need'a talk with somebody."

He caught. "What're we even playing?"

Huh. They'd honestly just been tossing the ball around in a circle for the past ten minutes. Johnny shrugged. "…Ball?"

They were pretty used to entertaining themselves, since Coach provided little supervision and set up a game of anything only about 60% of the time.

RJ smiled and raised an eyebrow, mimed talking with one hand, before turning it into a fist and pounding it into the palm of the other.

"Nah, nah. Just a regular talk. Ya dont gotta come along, it'll probably be pretty boring."

RJ frowned and shrugged, turning away just in time to catch the ball Stephen had thrown at them, throwing it back twice as hard. Johnny knows where thats going.

Ed was sitting up near the top in the bleachers, playing DS, sitting with Max. Johnny climbed up into them, and the other kids, mostly nerds and dweebs avoiding the jock types below or people like Max with doctors notes, part like the Red Sea as he approaches them.

"Hey Ed! Max!" Johnny calls in greeting.

Ed waves to him, still focused on his game, and Max greets back with a sleepy, "Sup?"

"Not much. Just wanted to talk to Ed about something, if he doesn't mind stepping away with me for a minute."

Ed shut the DS. "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, about the stuff going on around our fight the other day." Johnny replied.

"Oh, right. I've uh, sorta been meaning to try and talk to you actually, but you weren't here." Ed said, frowning. He stood up.

Ed followed Johnny down and out of the bleachers. Johnny watched as Ed hopped to the floor after him, and spotted Max watching them, perplexed.

Johnny and Ed walked into one of the alcoves, just inside the gym's doors to the hall.

"So," Johnny started, "With like, your advice before, about believing in myself. It made me feel better then, but… ive still been thinkin'. About the stuff you said before we fought. And the stuff i was thinkin' right after you beat me. And I know I should have faith that people'll like me whether I'm a bully or-"

Ed piped up, "I'm!" and continued, tone anxious, "I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Johnny."

"Wha? But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I was super stressed that day. I wasnt thinking straight. I didnt fully understand what you were talking about, and also you sort of. Took it in a way- a way I didnt intend, I guess?"

Johnny's brow furrowed, and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "How d'ya mean, exactly?"

"I just sorta said the first, um," Ed said, waving his hands a little for emphasis, "~inspirational~ thing I could think of because I knew you were looking for me to say something."

Johnny frowned.

"I don't think you should bully people. That's pretty um, prominently a bad thing. So's chasing down teachers, generally. You probably shouldnt believe in a you that does bad things." Ed admitted, before nervously adding, "I was being a very bad role model that day with Starchman. Pretty much disregard a solid 80% of anything I said or did that day, honestly, it was sort of this whole disaster," he said, gesturing dismissively.

Johnny drooped. He scratched at his neck and looked away, and an uncomfortable silence fell. That's not really what he was hoping to hear.

"But uh, hey. Just because I think you shouldn't believe in doing bad things, doesnt mean I think you shouldn't believe in yourself?" Ed tried.

Johnny perked up, tilting his head in confusion. "…Buh?"

"I think you shouldn't bully people. I can't control what you think, but I think that you shouldnt want to be a bully, right? Because it's bad. So maybe… believe in a you that isn't one? Believe in a better you, that does good things and not bad? Does that make sense. Am i making sense?" Ed said.

Johnny nodded weakly, and looked down at his gymshoes with an uncomfortable but thoughtful expression.

"Like, I'm not trying to say you can't like fighting or anything, heck, I like to fight when I think theres a good reason to," Ed conceded, "but maybe stick to self defense or for fun but only with people who also like fighting? And can defend themselves?"

"I, uh. I getcha. I think I do, atleast. I'll think about it." Johnny replied, sullen faced, before starting back out onto the gym floor. "If you, um, wanna come play with me, RJ and Steven out there, feel free, man."

"Thank you," Ed says with an uneasy smile, leaning to get a better look at the gym, "I dunno if I wanna play a game where you try to bean eachother in the face with a football though," he replies glibly, pointing to his face. "Glasses."

Johnny snorted. "Thats fair."

As Johnny walks away, he hears Ed gasp softly behind him, and Johnny shoots him a look over his shoulder. "What?"

Ed slaps his hand over his mouth, before saying through his fingers, "Nothing! Definitely nothing."

Johnny groaned. "You're cool and all Ed, but the secrecy is gonna put a real damp on this buddin' friendship. Friends're honest with eachother."

Walking out onto the gym floor, he only found RJ sitting on a basketball, holding the football they and Steven had been passing.

"Where'd Steven go?" Johnny asked.

RJ mimed being hit in the face with the ball, and then covered their nose in faux pain.

"Ah, nosebleed?"

RJ nodded and tossed him the ball.

Johnny and RJ pass the ball back and forth, and Johnny tries to think over things. 

It's been an eventful week, to say the least. So much was different, so fast, and god it was stressful. New kid, new kid and other kids hes known for years have literal superpowers, HE is developing a literal superpower, stupid pointless sudden crush on the new kid, bullying like hes done for years is probably bad, HES probably bad-

RJ mustve noticed him spiraling, bc they held the ball and broke silence.

"Hey, are you okay man? You threw REALLY hard that last time, and we're not even playing that game anymore. Did Ed say something that upset you?"

"Nah man. I mean, sorta. But not like, in an intentional way? It set me off i guess," Johnny said, sitting down, "But I'm mostly just… overwhelmed."

Johnny looked up at the bleachers. "And confused."

It looked like Ed and Max were arguing over something up there. Ed looked panicked, and Max kept glancing in their direction.

Johnny finished, tone growing bitter, "…And frustrated, fer that matter, with all this mystery bid'ness." 

RJ nodded sympathetically, and tossed the ball back, and Johnny caught it. But as he caught it, he noticed something strange.

Apparently coming from his arms, something…ethereal, and pale grey. A strange mist of sorts. "What in the...?"

He waved his arms a little, and sure enough, it was definitely coming from his arms. It was too thin to be smoke, too thick to be steam, but neither of those would make sense anyway.

RJ tilted their head in confusion.

"You dont see it?" Johnny asked.

RJ shook their head emphatically, concerned.

Johnny leaned back, and ran his hands through his hair. "…Of course you don't. God, this sucks."

Coach Oop blows his whistle, and sends everybody into the locker rooms.

\-----------------------------------

As the bell rings, and the student body funnels into the halls towards the lunchroom, RJ and Johnny file out with them.

"So, did Stephen fill you guys in on his theory? About the Activity Club?"

RJ nodded.

"And uh… the situation with me?"

RJ nods again, putting a hand on his shoulder in support.

Johnny smiles softly. "Thanks."

RJ went in to muss his hair, but to their surprise, Max and Ed burst between them, maneuvering through the crowd.

Johnny sees them dart down the hall, trailing a similar strange mist as he'd seen coming from himself. Green from Ed, black from Max, but both undoubtably the same as the ethereal weirdness he'd seen coming off of him. They both reach the end of the hallway…

And turn left?

"Yo RJ. Something's up." Johnny says, grabbing the sleeve of RJ's hoodie. "They aint heading to lunch. Time to chase some nerds."

RJ's face lights up like its Christmas.

The both of them shove their way through to the front of the crowd, and start running after them.

Johnny swings around the turn, and Max and Ed are already on the other end of the hall, about to turn into the next.

Johnny tries to push forward, as fast as he can.

But the hall becomes dark.

It was sudden, as though someone had flipped a switch, and Johnny skidded to a halt. "What in the hell?!"

The hall had gone dark, the only remaining light a strange glow, not unlike a campfire, that seemed to emanate from the floor. The lockers appeared to be melting around him, now unpainted wrought iron. When Johnny looked down, and saw that the floor beneath him too had changed, into thick metal grates, whose holes glowed as though fire roared beneath them. He looked to a window, and the sky was a very deep dark violet, like dusk, where it had been a particularly sunny afternoon only seconds before.

It looked like time had stopped. Max and Ed were frozen mid turn at the end of the hall. Johnny cautiously approached them, and reached out to try and touch one of them, utterly horrified.

A deep, foreboding voice, that rattled Johnny, sounded from behind him and stole his attention.

"I am sorry, child."

Johnny whipped around to face the voice, and only saw its owner a moment, before the vision simply blinked away, all seemed normal and time seemed to start again. But it was a frightening visage, and it took his breath away.

A towering thing, from the waist up, like charred, glowing bones of some otherworldly dragon. From the waist down, the armored talons of a monstrous knight.

Johnny slumped against a locker at the end of the hall, steadying himself against it and catching his breath as RJ caught up with him, absolutely bewildered.

Max and Ed had kept running, Ed throwing a startled look over his shoulder at the sound of Johnny hitting the locker, and at the end of the hall, Johnny saw that sunglasses teacher. Mr. Splenda? Something like that.

Johnny watches as Max and Ed wrangle the teacher inside a room, as Ed glances anxiously in Johnny and RJ's direction. Once all three are inside, Johnny signals RJ to move closer with him.

As they approach the door, Johnny's hand against the locker nearest to it, he starts hearing bits of conversation.

"….Are you two absolutely certain of what you saw? Because this is- Max, Ed, this is the nightmare scenario. If I had nightmares anymore, this is what they'd be about."

"Johnny was giving off some serious spectral energy and nobody but me, Ed and him noticed anything was going on, so yeah, im pretty sure." 

Johnny heard the teacher sigh. "…I'll try and get detention duty this evening and confirm for myself. He's bound to wind up there, how he is."

Johnny gripped the edge of the locker, frustrated. Confirm _WHAT? ___

__"And just leave him floundering until then?"_ _

__"I'm sure he'll be fine, Maxwell. He's been fine so far, hasnt he? Ed, has he shown any sign of possession?"_ _

__"Not that… I'm aware of? I dont actually know him that well, sir. I um, dont think we should be talking-"_ _

__The conversation, and by proxy, Johnny and RJ's eavesdropping, are cut to an abrupt halt, as the fire alarm suddenly goes off._ _

__Johnny pulls up and away from the locker in surprise at the sound, feeling something hot come off of the locker along with his hand._ _

__When he looks at his hand and the locker at once, he makes a strangled squeak of a noise. Curled, smoking paint chips, heatwarped, on the floor around the locker, and where his hand had been, a shallow, melty imprint._ _

__Johnny doesn't have much time to be shocked though, before RJ picks him up over their shoulder and dives around the turn in the hall, just out of sight of the clubroom door, dropping Johnny and peering around the corner. Now, lying on the floor, his hand had cooled and the moment passed._ _

__"What was with how fast you were running a minute ago? It was bonkers. Regardless, can't get us caught just 'cause some loser screwed up in cooking class, right?" RJ said over their shoulder, with a soft smile, patting his leg._ _

__Johnny frowned. "Getting caught mightve scored me an explanation, though."_ _

__"An explanation from some jackwad teach that doesnt REALLY care, like usual, though, Johnny. Aint worth so much as a detention on Friday, man."_ _

__"…You're talkin' an awful lot t'day huh, RJ?" Johnny questioned, only because he knew RJ sorta had a point, but didnt feel like admitting it._ _

__RJ smiled and rolled their eyes. "We've been over this, emotional support and insulting institutions are the metalest shit there is." They peeked around the corner. "Coasts clear, we should get going." They said, before mimeing zipping their mouth shut._ _

__\-----------------------------------_ _

__Johnny and RJ slipped away and rejoined with the crowd of kids milling out of the lunchroom for evacuation, as per fire code, out onto the football field. Johnny spots the Activity Club, all four members, huddled together by that same teacher, who Johnny guessed must be the club advisor._ _

__Johnny pats RJ on the shoulder and points them out. They share a look, and ease as close as they think they can without being suspicious._ _

__…Apparently they didnt do very good judging that, as Max spots Johnny almost immediately. "Oh, uh, 'sup Johnny?"_ _

__"Not… much." Johnny says, trying his damnedest not to be suspicious._ _

__"Uh. Oookay." Max replied, before adding, with a strange tone, "Something… up?"_ _

__"…Nooooo?" Johnny said back, uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact._ _

__Max scratched the back of his neck a moment, with an anxious expression, and then a more determined one, as he grabbed the sleeve of Johnny's shirt to get his attention._ _

__"Hey, by the way, though. About your invitation earlier. As long as you don't fight anybody or try anything illegal, I think I'd like to hang out this weekend. Got nothing better to do." Max said, trying to make light of it._ _

__Johnny's heart skipped anyway. "O-oh! Yeah! Not a problem. Sweet. I'm glad you're giving it a chance. I'll swing around to your place. Is uh, 4 tonight okay?"_ _

__"Sounds fine by me. See you then." Max replied, clapping Johnny on the back, before turning back to the club._ _

__Johnny felt very warm in the face and very light in the heart, as he moved back into the crowd, face flushed, and head still reeling at the pace of todays events._ _

__As the teachers all started having students file back inside, RJ came up behind Johnny, throwing an arm over his shoulder, a very smug, knowing look on their face._ _

__"…Shut uuuuup."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my files i had nicknamed this chapter "RJ Is Absolutely Ruthless" for most of the writing process
> 
> I can Officially say ive written a bullying discretion cut into something now, Leonard felt like a good name to give the Angry Band Kid, felt fitting somehow
> 
> ...this chapter was wild lmao


	6. Countdown

Johnny sat in his last class, bouncing his leg impatiently and glancing up at the clock. Just a few more minutes. A few more minutes and the bell will ring, and he can start getting ready for tonight. Tonight was going to be BIG. For a lot of reasons.

Johnny intended to get answers, definitive answers from Max. But… he also felt that tonight would be a deciding factor in he and Max really becoming friends. Whether that was true or not he didnt know, but it certainly felt that way. 

He'd been dodging detention-worthy temptation all day, and it was making him antsy. Like RJ said, hearing whats going on from some shady teacher who probably had reason to lie or withhold valuable information. Not worth a detention. 

Max had no good reason to lie to him, even if the truth is ugly. No reason to spare any harshness, considering. He knows what the deal was with this 'spectral energy' business, the conversation he and RJ heard proved as much. Unless somehow some shadow government or something decided to use a middleschooler as a shill, he was the most reliable source to ask on this.

Johnny wonders how much else he must know. Does he see the weird shapes and ghost things too? Is there an explanation for the dragon knight thing he saw? For time stopping? What does any of it MEAN? Is this paranoia how Stephen lives his whole life?!

When the final bell rings, Johnny springs from his seat and out of the classroom.

Kids start filing out of classrooms shortly after, just as Johnny reaches the next turn after the gym at a leisurely jog, toward his locker.

But a harsh banging on a metal locker door grabs his attention.

Couldn't be.

Johnny skidded to a stop, and flipped around, approaching the locker door.

"…Leonard? Did no one let you out?!"

A bitter voice, stifling a sniffle, replied, "No. No one let me out."

Johnny, shocked and guilty, exclaims, "Thats bonkers, what?! What's your locker combo, man? I thought somebody HAD to have let you out by NOW!"

"...Its 18-18-5."

Johnny fumbled frantically to enter his code with the band kid's lock until he had it unlocked, and swung open the door, and Leonard stumbled out. His face was red with frustration, and streaked with dried tears.

"Are you okay, man!? I had no idea-"

"Had no idea WHAT?!" Leonard interrupted, furious. "Had no idea that bullying someone who you KNOW people dont care about might HURT the PERSON youre BULLYING?!" 

Johnny backed up and away. "Uh-"

"Did you even REMEMBER you shoved me in there until you heard me banging just now? Because Ive been doing it ALL DAY." Leonard snapped.

"Well i-" Johnny tried. Kids were starting to stare.

"You're the worst, you know that?! You purposefully hunt everybody outside your ragtag group of JERKS that doesnt have enough friends or influence for there to be any real repercussions-"

"No I-" Johnny denied, backing away a little more, the angry band kid shoving him. It barely moved him, and Johnny balled up his hands into fists at his sides, but he felt frozen. Tears were beading up in Leonards eyes. A small crowd was forming.

"-Either that or you're too BRAINLESS to realize who you victimize, and I cant decide which is worse!" he accused. "And worse even than that is the VAPID reason you do any of it in the first place!"

Johnny raises his voice in protest, "YOU DONT KNOW-"

But Leonard raises his higher. "-YES I DO!" He continues, sardonic, "Ive been in classes with you since third grade, remember? I know you only do it for attention. From your friends, from your victims, you dont care how or what they think, as long as its about YOU, dont you?."

Johnny inhaled sharply, and stood stiff. He could feel his fists tremble and grow hot at his sides, but he couldnt bring himself to retaliate. It felt like everything was closing in on him.

"You're like this, and you call ME a baby? You're pathetic-"

Johnny dropped into a dead sprint for the front doors of the school through the last opening between the kids surrounding the confrontation. 

Leonard was shouting something after him, but he didnt hear, just ducked his head and ran faster, out the front doors, taking a hard turn down the sidewalk, away from the bus platform and down the hill.  
\-----------------------------------

Johnny didnt stop running, past streets, houses, trees and ghosts, until he was in the woods surrounding Mayview Lake.

There, Johnny sunk onto a stump, catching his breath, eyes squeezed shut, head hung with his face in his hands.

He was right. Ed was right. And he was such an idiot for not seeing it sooner. But what should he even do about it? This was… him. Despite his best effort not to, he started to cry.

He ran a hand through his hair, and opened his eyes as the first tears run down his cheeks.

The grass now looked dead, yellow-brown and dry like a prairie.

Johnny's head shot up in fear, and the world appeared to have changed again. The sky dark again. The trees looked like twisting metal sculptures, and stumps looked as though they were melted down rather than cut. The lake, in the distance, seemed to glow.

But Johnny's attention was drawn most to the tall, powerful creature before him. The dragon-knight thing he'd seen before. They stood, imposing and glowing, and they approached.

Johnny sprung up to his feet, trying to stifle his sniffling and look fierce, but he was quaking in his boots.

The dragon took a knee, the glow inside his bones dimming, his face close to Johnny.

"I know you are frightened-"

Fight or flight response kicked in when they approached, and generally, Johnny's first instinct is always fight. 

He threw a shaky punch at the snout of the stranger's skull, and when it connected, the dragon recoiled, the glow of heat flaring brightly in the gaps of its not-quite skeletal form.

"Ach. Thats… fair." The thing began, clearly making an effort to remain calm, rubbing the end of their nose where Johnny had socked them and clenching their other fist. "However, be at ease. I mean you no harm, and I am sorry." Their glow darkened again, and they looked away a moment. "For many things. Not the greatest of which being frightening you."

Johnny backed away uneasily, but sat back down on the stump. "I'm not scared. But what are you? Who are you? What's your deal?"

"I am a spirit, like the others you've been seeing that are not ghosts. Of heat, flame, of metal and its tempering. My name, befitting such, is Forge." He started. "My 'deal' as you put it is a bit… harder to parse, in terms of what your meaning is?"

"Why are you here, why is time all… stop-y when youre around, why am i seeing ya and all this other junk, why did you decide to show up NOW?!" Johnny snapped, bewildered, a few tears still rolling down his face.

Forge spoke as softly as his booming voice allowed. "I understand you are overwhelmed, child. I am sorry. I have been trying for some time, since your awakening, to contact you. But our bond was still too weak. In the halls, then, i thought i had it, but i misjudged. Even being over a century old, with experience being brought down to my last, i have never possessed a child before."

Johnny's face scrunched up in confusion, and he tilted his head, wiping his eyes with a sleeve.

Forge sighed a little, glow dimming, looking away. "Ah, I am sorry, I am… getting ahead of myself." The glow returned, and the spirit straightened its posture, though still kneeling. "I have done you a misdeed, child. I have possessed you, involved you unnecessarily in a tumultuous world beyond most of your kind's sight, that you would never have had to know, but now must bare the burden of for the rest of your life. And for that, I lend you my abilities, and I will do my best to serve as positive an influence as i can in my time with you."

Johnny squinted, frowning. "...Y'all talk like a book. Could ya maybe give me the tl;dr as to what the hell you're going on about? And you can cut it out with the 'child' crap, m'name's Johnny."

Forge looked at Johnny more directly, pausing and regarding him a moment. 

Snorting, with a puff of smoke, he replied, "…Direct. And I was aware. I simply didn't wish to unsettle you by using your name before I'd properly introduced myself."

"Then why'd ya keep doing it after? And frankly, tryin' not t'unsettle me was sorta. A fight ya were gonna lose t'start with."

Forge looked away, his expression difficult to read, but his tone reflective, "I suppose I've never been one to pass up a losing battle."

Johnny eyed him. "…Well that's sorta dumb, isn't it?"

Caught off guard by his bluntness, Forge forgot himself and laughed. "Yes, I… suppose it is."

Johnny pulled his legs up, curling up on the stump, resting his cheek against his knees and looking away. "…Just quit doin' it then." 

Forge's glow grew dark, and he shifted, sitting on his knees. "You and I… we both know such… habits. Habits forged in trial by fire. They die hard."

"Please dont do the metaphors, I'm just gonna say straight up, I'm dumb, I dont get'em." Johnny said, rubbing his temples.

"Don't-"

Johnny interrupted, more adamant, flinging his arms out infront of him with his hands pointed straightforward, "Nah, nah, I'm just sittin' in my truth here. No need fer the polite denial or nothin'." Johnny crossed his arms over his knees and put his head down. " 'M just a stupid bully, that's who I am, no use in trying to deny it."

Forge was quiet, for a while this time. Before saying, low and dark. "You are young yet. I will not deny, but i will question this limited view you appear to have of yourself." 

Johnny looked up, and Forge had stood.

Forge asked. "How do you know that is all you are?"

"Huh?"

"In the time I have spent with you already, unseen, I have seen far more than simply a troubled, slow on the uptake child that picks fights, often with those too weak or too frightened to defend themselves." 

Forge looked down at Johnny from his full height. 

"I have seen a child who feels with his whole heart, wherever that takes him. I have seen a child, who's life in his home brought naught but loneliness, find solace in kindred spirits-"

Johnny butted in, "I have found no comfort in this spirits and ghosts business, thats like, mega false."

Forge replied, flatly, "I meant. Like the expression. I was referring to your friends."

"Oh."

The intensity returned, however, as he continued with a sigh, "My point, Johnny, is that a bully is not all that you are. And, in your youth, its possible you may not even have to be that." 

Johnny looked up at him, and Forge put a hand on his shoulder.

Forge finished, firm. "Human beings, in their short lives, change far more in them than any spirit I've ever known. You have time, to decide what you are in the end. And I will do as best I can, to temper you into fine steel of whatever shape you choose, until i take my leave of you."

Johnny smiled wearily. "Thanks, big dude. We're cool. Still not liking the metaphors. Also, what else have you seen while youve been with me exactly? And where have you, like, been even?"

"As I said, I possessed you, so I see all you see, hear all you hear, and so on. I exist hiding within you, pulling from your spectral energy to recuperate. You only percieve me because you have entered a state of heightened perception. Your mind is reading information at a speed that makes it appear as though time has slowed to a near halt. Outside of this, only a portion as much time has passed. If you ever wish to speak with me, I am at your beck and call."

As Forge finishes his explanation, he and the dark, glowing landscape that'd come with him appeared to wipe from Johnny's sight, and he flops backward on the tree stump, which definitely felt like it was made of wood again. Johnny took a peek at his phone. Only about 30 minutes had passed since the final bell.

"…Huh. That was way less explanation than I wanted."

Johnny heard a little shouting, and someone crashing through underbrush, but he just kept watching the clouds.

Three faces came into view and hovered over Johnny's face, but he had to squint in the sunlight of the afternoon to make them out.

A very concerned Ed, RJ and Stephen.

"Are you… okay, Johnny?" Ed asked, leaning in a little.

"Yeah. Just… chillin'. Sup?" Johnny said, wearily.

"You and whoever kinda made a scene back there. You SURE you're fine Johnny?" Ed asked, a little more urgently.

Trying to play it cool, Johnny replied, sitting up, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

Ed clapped his hands together, starting, "Well-"

But Stephen interrupted him, clearly frazzled and a little scared, "Because you left SCORCHMARKS, MAN!"

Johnny tilted his head. "…'scuse me?"

Ed continued, "We found you so quick because you left hot-footing straight down the hill, from the school parking lot the whole way here." Ed pulled out a tiny pager phone and continued, "I'm gonna get a hold of someone who's only slightly more qualified to help-"

Johnny hopped to his feet and tried to snatch his phone away, but Ed just caught his arm by the wrist. "C'mon. Be serious. You're not gonna get in trouble."

Johnny shouts, still trying futilely to grab for Ed's phone with his other hand. "No, you c'mon! I told you, I'm fine, theres no need t'report back to Mr. Sunglasses or whatever his name is ya work for!"

"Mr. Spender? I dont work for him, he's just a club advisor-"

RJ and Stephen jump in. RJ comes in from behind trying to put Ed in a headlock, but Ed just elbows them in the gut, still with a tight grip around Johnny's wrist. Stephen tries to disable the arm holding the phone from moving. It doesnt work very well, and Ed pulls the phone to his head. Stephen responds by biting his arm, as Stephen oftentimes tends to do.

Ed screams, bewildered, "WHY DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO TELL AN ADULT SO BAD YOU WILD ANIMALS!?"

\-----------------------------------

Ed sat atop a defeated Johnny, RJ and Stephen in a stack, fuming, furiously punching in a phone number.

"JEEZ, guys. That was so unnecessary!" Ed groaned, and Johnny heard the dial tone play, and someone picked up.

"Hi, Mr. Spender. I've got Johnny here, but also two of his friends-" He stopped, and Johnny could tell the teacher was speaking, but he couldnt make out a word. Ed responded, glancing down at Johnny periodically. "He does? …Are you sure thats a good idea? …ah. Ok. Yeah, no, that makes sense. Alright. See you tomorrow, Mr. S." Ed's phone beeped, and he shoved it in his pocket.

Ed got up and helped the three to their feet. "See, that wasnt so bad, was it?"

Stephen looked like he was in shock, but RJ just brushed themself off and crossed their arms, frowning.

Johnny groaned. "What'd ya go and do that for?"

Ed didnt respond to the question, instead springing a surprising one of his own. "Youve got plans with Max tonight?"

Johnny stammered in response, "Y-yeah, whats it to ya? How'd the Teach know?! Why'sit matter?"

Ed reassured, "Max can explain some stuff, and I'm pretty sure he's planning to. Mr. S wants me to leave it to him."

"…Why's this junk gotta be so cryptic, Ed?" Johnny whined, and Ed just patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, before his pager buzzes.

"Reasons, mostly." he replies, before looking at his phone. "I'll take you home if you want me to, so nothing bad happens."

"…That's not spooky at all. Irregardless, I havent needed the buddy system t'walk home for never." Johnny said, . "'Sides, even if I did, I already got my best guys for backup."

Ed made a face and looked past Johnny, at an aggravated RJ shaking Stephen back to reality. "If you say so." he turns away, but says over his shoulder, "stay safe!"

Ed starts jogging back the way he had come, glancing back and hesitating a moment, before continuing away, Johnny watching him go.

Stephen startles Johnny, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Okay, there is NO. WAY. That the Activity club is a regular school club. That much is confirmed. With all this eerie bee ess, and the apparent martial arts training, no way in HELL are they not ATLEAST connected with the Illuminati."

RJ walks into sight and nods furiously.

Stephen's phone buzzes. He checks it and blows a an annoyed raspberry. "Oh, YIKES! My mom wants me to hurry home. Do you want me to walk you back to your place first? Ill do whatever, i dont mind a little mom anger."

"Go ahead home, Ill be fine by myself-" Johnny started.

RJ threw their arm around Johnny's other shoulder.

"…You don't gotta walk me home, RJ, I'm fine. It hasnt scared me since like, 4th grade." Johnny responded dryly, before adding gratefully, "Its real considerate and I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

RJ let go and spun around to face Johnny, and gave him a stern, questioning look.

"…I know I said the thing to Ed, but that doesnt mean youve gotta-"

With that, RJ lifted Johnny over their shoulder.

Johnny sighed. "…Okay, fine, I get it. You can put me down."

RJ started walking, switching Johnny into a fireman carry over their shoulders, blowing a defiant raspberry.

Johnny tugged at their hood. "Funny, put me down." 

RJ didnt acknowledge him. "Rayjay. Reej. ** _RJ._**

****

****

RJ started running, Stephen racing up behind them, cackling, and Johnny did his best to make a stink about it. 

\----------------------------------- 

RJ didnt put him down until theyd made it the whole way to Johnny's, up the stairs and into his room. Stephen said goodbye at the door to head home, back to his grounding. 

RJ flopped backwards onto Johnny's bed so Johnny hit first before letting go of him, panting. 

Johnny rolled out from under them, snorting and sitting up on the side of his bed. "Thanks fer the ride, you definitely proved your point. Youre sticking with me the whole way on this." Johnny added, a little fondly, "Just like you and the boys always do." 

RJ fist pumped wearily in victory. 

Johnny stood up. "I'm gonna start getting ready. I still aint got much plans though." Johnny said, unsure. "Most of the stuff I can think'a costs cash, an' Max said he wouldnt touch anything that got took from somebody." 

Johnny got up from the bed, and flung open his closet. As per usual, all of his clean clothes were in a pile on the floor of it, except for his stuff with zippers or buttons, 'cuz they were less of a chore to hang, especially since he had markedly less of them than he had muscle shirts and graphic tees. 

He considered the pile a moment, but turned instead to his very few hanging dress shirts instead. He wants to make a good impression, right? Why not try and dress a little nice? 

Johnny looked over his shoulder at RJ on the bed. "Yo, RJ. D'ya think I should go with the pink or the white button up?" 

RJ made a 'W' with their fingers, and then a thumbs up. 

"Yeah, you're right. Gives me more options fer complimentary stuff," Johnny agreed sagely. "Is it gonna be cold out tonight? Gotta wear somethin' over it, but I dont wanna boil away if it aint gonna be chilly atleast." 

RJ mimed fervent shivering. 

"Aight." Johnny stepped out of the closet with the white button up and a pair of worn jeans, closing the door. 

He reached for his casual jacket with the other parts of the forming outfit under his other arm. Silently, however, RJ had snuck up behind him. They grabbed his arm, gently directing his hand toward another jacket, a comfortable pleather one Johnny had spent a frankly disheartening amount of time learning to sew patches onto with the guys. Pride patches, punk patches, band patches, a big cool anarchist one, the thing was adorned, but tastefully. Not too much, not too little. 

"Why that one?" Johnny said, curious. 

RJ traced a shape in the air. 

"…Wha?" 

They traced it a little slower. 

"Still not following." 

RJ stuck their tongue out, and snapped their flip-phone open dramatically, quickly tapping out a text. 

Johnny's phone buzzed. 

RJ: for good luck 

Ohhhhhh. Four leaf clover. 

"What do i need luck for? I'm just tryin' to make a friend tonight, whatever happens, happens." 

RJ gave him a questioning look. 

Johnny responded, taking the jacket off the rack and laying his chosen outfit on the foot of his bed. "I know, I said I'm gonna try this. But makin' friends is the first and only step I think i should make right now, 'kay? Its been a wonky week, p'rolly fer the both of us, and I just want this to be chill." 

Johnny continued with a sigh, "B'sides, all i really know about 'im so far is that he's got weird friends, seems interested in makin' me one of 'em, hes got levitation powers, a lot of moxie, and likes some of the same music as us. Really aint so much to go on. I should really like, get to know 'im, first." 

RJ nods thoughtfully and then pauses a moment, before throwing a thumb over there shoulder, pointing at Johnny's nail polish and things. 

"Eh, i dunno if i feel like painting'em right now. Maybe just a lil while before we go, but im not feelin' like running around trying to get ready and stuff with wet polish on. Plus, I ran out of my good red'n black ones, all i got's the boring clear stuff an' that weird shade of blue my mom brought me. More Ollie or Stephen's color, yanno?" 

RJ nods in understanding. 

Johnny smiled softly. "I'm gonna go put on some eyeliner and touch up my roots'n stuff. You should prob'ly head home an' get ready yourself, we're BOTH hanging with Maximum Moxie t'night, after all." 

RJ got up and pulled Johnny into a hug and waved goodbye, giving a thumbs up as they went out the front door. 

Johnny turned back into his bedroom, and as he dressed and prepped for the night, he begged quietly that tonight would be chill, and fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one!! I was on vacation and didnt have nearly as much free time to write day-to-day lol
> 
> This chapter was fun tho, lmao
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a Big One, and also will have Distinctly More actual bullymagnet content lol


	7. Blue Wire

Johnny and RJ reached the corner store just as the clock turned to four.

RJ gave him a supportive pat on the back, and ushered him inside ahead of them.

The automatic doors opened and closed behind them. Max's little sister stood at the cash register, and Max's dad looked busy trying to hook something up in one of the corners, on a step stool.

Johnny looked up curiously at what he was fiddling with, before his and RJ's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Hey, you!" Johnny shouted up to Max, the boy of the hour, as he appeared at the top of the stairs. 

He jumped, dropped his backpack down said stairs, stopping at Johnny's feet.

"Oh. Hi. What time is it?" He asked.

Johnny checked his phone. "Uh, 4:02? Did ya lose track of time or something? I know I said four, right?"

Max started down the stairs. "Uh, yeah, I just didnt expect you to be here at four sharp," He said, picking up his backpack. "I was about to head outside and wait for you."

“Nah, I’m punctual. Punchtual?” 

Max quickly responded, “No, thats nothing.”

Johnny pouted for a second before quickly flipping subjects. “Ya got everything ya think ya need for t'night?"

"I dont really know what you have planned so who knows, but uh. Could you come outside with me a minute?" Max says, suddenly looking anxious, averting his eyes. "Alone?" 

Johnny's eyes widen and he glances over at RJ, clearly equally surprised, but looking much more happy about it.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure?" Johnny says weakly, and Max grabs his arm and leads him outside by the wrist. Johnny shoots a pleading look over his shoulder, at RJ, whose face is twisted up in the smuggest grin. Johnny also sees, floating down the stairs, that pajama'd ghost kid. Tailing him and Max.

Max leads him across the street, to the guardrails on the otherside, and one of the best views of Mayview, atleast in Johnny's opinion.

Max lets go off his arm, and Johnny takes the opportunity to lean out over the guardrails and look down at the rest of the town.

Now, the view was a lot stranger. Skeletal birds, actual literal dragons, and all sorts of things he had very little to compare to. He made quick note that Stephen was sorta right about there being a monster in Mayview Lake, technically there were several, before looking away.

He'd been seeing weird stuff like this for days now, but the scale of it just seems bigger every time he thinks about it. It was bizarre to think that he'd lived here his whole life, and yet there was this whole extra layer to Mayview he mightve never known about. Johnny flipped around and looked over at Max, still leaning on the guardrail.

Max puts a hand on his chin. "So. Uh. Hm."

Max seemed thoughtful, but at a loss for words, and it made Johnny a little bit nervous. In the short time Johnny had known him, Max had always been pretty mouth-y.

The ghostly kid in PJs quickly floated over, briefly stealing Max’s attention. They noticed Johnny looking too, and ducked behind Max, before peering over his shoulder at Johnny.

Max perked up. "Oh, that makes this easier." 

Johnny tilted his head. "What now?"

"You see PJ, right? Little ghost kid," he gestured a size, smiling a little in a joking sort of way, "He's about ye big, hiding behind me?" 

The be-pajama'd ghost peeked over Max's shoulder, pouting a little.

Johnny sighed in relief. Something about how lighthearted Max was being about this was comforting. "…Yeah. Yeah, I see him. You do too?"

"Well, yeah. Im mean, duh, considering." he answered, dryly. "How long have you been seeing them?"

"I think since just after the hitball game. I saw something on your arm. And ever since that they started popping up more and more-"

"-until it was consistent, and they started filling in and getting clearer?"

Johnny nodded emphatically, feeling relief in a sense of solidarity. "Yeah, exactly! …Was it the same for you?" 

"Almost the same. I guess my transition period was shorter?" Max shrugged, "Mr. Spender and the Activity Club are my only source on any of this, but apparently finding a tool in my color 'jumpstarted my development'. I was only seeing shades for one afternoon before stuff filled in all the way."

Johnny's face twisted up a little in confusion. "…You're gonna have to give me the lowdown on the vocab for a lot of this stuff, real quick?”

"Ah, right, okay. Well, you, me, the club and Mr. Spender are all spectrals. We see ghosts, like PJ," Max says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the timid ghost kid, "Spirits, like the one you saw on my arm after hitball, and we produce this stuff, spectral energy." 

Max holds a finger out, and black vapor rises from it, and some also rose from his back.

Johnny leaned in, getting a closer look. " _Wicked._ Man, I wish mine came in black, or like red or something. Black would’a been way cooler than this dull dark white shade.”

Max raised his eyebrows and fought off a smirk. “Dark what now?”

“Dark white.” Johnny repeated.

Max snorted, cracking up just a little more. “Come again?”

“Dark? White?” Johnny throws his arms out in confusion, with a puff of light grey vapor from them, almost in emphasis.

Max just grins back at him, just giving Johnny a bemused look without explanation. “Anywho…”

Max sat down beside the still confused Johnny. "You seem like you're taking to this stuff better than I did.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and he could keep from letting bitterness seep into his tone, but didn't really want to. “I mean, I havent been taking to it WELL, if thats what ya think. I've basically been freaking out for days, but like, no biggie, I guess. Why didn't you say something earlier?” 

Max rose an eyebrow right back. “Because I didn't know earlier? I chalked up you acting weird to you BEING weird until I saw you leaking grey vapor out of nowhere yesterday. As you can imagine that raised some red flags.”

Johnny crossed his arms and squinted at Max. “...Okay, but why didn't you tell me then, or outside during the fire drill?”

Max replied matter-of-fact, “I would've sounded like a nutcase and I'd rather not blend into Mayview that well.” His tone turned mocking, “Could you imagine? 'Hey, guess what, I know you see ghosts and I see them too, are you possessed or is your hair dye?’”

Johnny snorted, “One more question so I can know if I can trust what you're telling me.”

“Alright.”

Johnny gave Max a suspicious sideeye. “Why did sunglasses teacher want you in particular to tell me about this?” 

Max gave Johnny a confused look. “He didn't? I argued that we should tell you immediately, but he said he’d do it after school, assuming you’d get detention. I thought that was a terrible idea, considering he said new spectrals typically accidentally wreck a building or more which sounded like a very Johnny thing to happen, in general, and you were just as likely to skip detention if you got it on a friday, so I decided to do it myself if he wasn't going to. Since you didn't go to detention, you're hearing it from me.”

Johnny considered this a moment. “Whatcha mean a very 'me’ thing to do? And how come he said to Ed to leave it to you?”

Max shrugged. “Destructive? Chaotic? Flashy? Take your pick. And I figure he picked up that I wasn't intending to wait on him and just let you flounder until he got around to his theatrics and roundabout teaching style, whether he liked it or not.”

Johnny smiled. “Sooooo, rebellion, is what you're gettin’ at?”

Max smirked back. “Hardly. I'm not opposed, but that's a little strong of a word for that. More like sparing you from confused metaphors about how a spectral tool is like a spool of twine or something.”

"…What's a spectral tool?"

"A tool's something that got possessed by a spirit. Pretty much any inanimate object can be a tool, I think. Spectrals can use the powers of a spirit possessing a tool if their energy color is the same."

Max swung his backpack into his lap, and pulled out his bat. "This is mine. I've got a freaky, twelve eyed magnet snake in this thing. I call it Scrapdragon."

"Your power is… magnets?" Johnny asked, perplexed.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Huh, thought it would be some kind'a... levitation thing?" Johnny puzzled, quirking an eyebrow. "Man, RJ and the guys are gonna be so psyched to hear about this stuff!"

Max's face fell into a frown.

Johnny squinted at him. "…what?"

"Well," Max started, apprehensive, "This is the part of this conversation I was dreading ever since I decided to make the, frankly reckless, decision to take it upon myself to talk to you about this personally."

Max took a deep breath, and visibly braced himself. "You can't… tell your friends?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "…'scuse me? Yer kiddin', right?"

Max sighed. "No."

Johnny frowned, eyes wide in concern and disbelief.

Max said, patting Johnny on the shoulder, "I dont get why, nobody could give me a straightforward answer, but I guess Ive been getting used to that." He scratched at his neck, looking away. "All I know is theres some shady ghost FBI nonsense involved and it'd probably be better to just stay in our lanes."

Johnny's frown deepened into a scowl. Johnny grumbled, "That's not very punk rock of you."

A brief flicker of offense crossed Max's features, before defaulting to aloofness. "What do you even mean?"

Johnny noticed.

Johnny tutted in disapproval. "Blindly following the rules'a the feds fer convienence's sake. Not very punk at all, even if they are some kinda secret, special ops secret police ghostbuster-feds."

"Well excuse me for being cautious." Max pouted slightly. Adorable.

Johnny blew a raspberry. "Cautious-smautious. I'm so punk rock, I didnt even know it was a rule and I already broke it."

Max pressed his face into his hand, but obviously fought off a smirk. "Im not even going to ask how you convinced your friends, but how in the world did you manage the mental acrobatics to conclude that that statement made sense?"

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno, but nothings gone wrong yet and I know m'boys would take it t'the grave, so I'm good t'go, pally."

"Your confidence is inspiring." Max said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Sarcastic compliment."

Johnny grinned. "Dude, are you trying to backhand with the broken arm? That was even weaker than the last one. You should get that checked out."

Max snorted, "Yeah, right after I get my head checked, considering I agreed to go out with you and your buddy in there."

Johnny's cheeks went pink and he chuckled, and gave Max a playful punch in the arm.

"Ow." Max said, rubbing the arm a little.

Johnny tilted his head in confusion and surprise. "That wasnt even 10% strength dude? Are you good? Do you have like, baby arms or somethin'?"

"No, and I dont believe you, but ok. C'mon, lets go get your friend and go. Theyre probably getting along too well with my family." Max snarked, patting Johnny on the back again, hopping off the guardrail.

"They're RJ. And like, one question b'fore we do that?" Johnny said, putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked at him over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Do spirits like, possess dudes, usually? Is that what Jeff's deal was?"

"Thats two questions, but ok. The answers being yes and… kinda?" Max said, unsure. "Jeff was a weird case. He was being puppeted by a spirit whose power was puppeting people, he wasn't like. Possessed in the way we usually mean it?"

Johnny nodded. Less in real comprehension, more to affirm that he was listening.

"Normally, a spirit possessing somebody isnt like that, I dont think? I mean. Isaac's possessed, but-"

"Lightning kid's possessed? Pfft. Kid with ski ramp hair's a tool, who would'a guessed." Johnny snorted.

"I know, right? Unfortunately the proper terminology is 'medium', but the joke lines up so easy."

"Throwin' away a good punchline fer proper terminology is some dork shit and I wont stand fer it." Johnny said, matter of fact, crossing his arms.

"Keep the cussing to a minimum, you're twelve, you sound ridiculous and I have a baby sister in there that doesnt need to hear that."

"Pfft, no wonder you're so good at insults, ya had to figure out how t'tell people off indirectly-"

Max interrupted, annoyed. "Anyway, point several sentences ago was, yes, spirits can and do possess people. Spectrals that're possessed are called mediums and they can use the spirit's powers directly."

"Oh, yeah. Thats me."

Max turned around. "What now?"

"Thats… me?" Johnny said, pointing at himself. "I got possessed. The guy's name's Forge? He introduced himself an' tried to explain some of this t'me already, but i couldnt understand halfa what the guy said t'me. Seems cool though? I asked if spirits usually possess people 'cause I wasn't sure if that was like, normal?"

"Well, relatively speaking to how weird all of this is, yeah, it is." Max said, pausing. "…huh. Good to know, I guess. Sounds a lot more helpful than my spirit was." 

Continuing, he said, "If you want to get more information than I can give you, considering I've been in this situation only like, four or so more days than you have, i think? The Activity Club is maybe an atleast slightly better place to look." 

With a slightly bitter tone shift, he finished. "I'm only a reluctant member myself, in hopes that I get atleast enough information to not die, and actually have anybody to talk about this weirdness to. They're all cool enough individually, but we’re not exactly the closest."

Johnny nodded weakly, suddenly very much more worried. 

"…Did you say die?"

"Yeah. It's freaky to me too. You're kind of lucky, honestly! I got attacked on my first night."

He chucked his bat into the grass around two feet away.

"And, on top of that, My spirit's hostile, Mr. Spender said I shouldn't give it any ideas, but he said it could just up and decide to bite my head off if it wanted." Max grouched, staring over at the bat, before looking back at Johnny, with a much more genuine frown. "Atleast yours sounds friendly. Point is, its probably sheer good luck that's kept you from getting ambushed by now."

Max picked the bat back up with a sigh. "Tangent over. Anyway. The other thing the Activity Club can help you with is safety in numbers. We've got eachothers backs. Im not trying to sell you on the club or anything like the others might, but keep it in mind, I guess. I can give you the club members numbers, so if youre ever in trouble you can get a hold of somebody."

Johnny pulled up his legs and hugged his arms around them, hunching his shoulders. "Mhm."

"…you okay, Johnny?" Max asked, concerned, kneeling and putting his bat back in his bag and fetching his flip phone.

Johnny nodded, overly enthusiastically. "Mhm!"

Max rolled his eyes and stood back up, and reapproached the guard rail.

Max sat back down next to him, and put an arm around him. "…Look, I'm sorry if i scared you-"

" 'M not scared! Just… overwhelmed, 's all." Johnny said quickly, putting his head down, resting against his knees. Just 'cause he's freaked out doesn't mean Max had any right to pity him, and he sure didnt wanna give him any reason to without a fight.

Max's voice softened anyway. "Right. I'm sorry the stuff I said overwhelmed you." He patted Johnny on the back. Clearly Johnny's attempt to lie blatantly had not been convincing. He was never very good at lying to other people his age. Something about authority figures made them easier to lie to.

They sat like that, quiet awhile, Max's good hand resting on Johnny's back.

"…It's not all bad, you know."

Johnny looked up at Max, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, its pretty bad, sure." Max said, backpedaling slightly. "But hey. Having ghost superpowers IS pretty cool. You'll get to fight stuff with them sometimes, and it'll actually be justified and you probably wont get in trouble. Probably." 

Johnny half-smiled. "…Sounds cool."

"And theres also plenty of spirits and ghosts that ARE friendly. Doctopi are pretty nice little guys, and PJ's great."

Johnny heard a soft gasp and lifted his head. He forgot the little ghost kid was here for a minute. The little guy swooped in and wrapped his arms around Max in a hug.

Trying to sound annoyed, but smiling softly, Max patted PJ's arm before pushing him off. "Okay, okay. Don't push it, PJ."

Mental note, Johnny thinks, Max doesnt like to be touched, in general. Not just by Johnny. Good to know. Sort've like Ollie. Unless he's just making a point of pushing PJ away as some kind of weird macho coolkid thing, which would be dumb.

"And, there's also… Uh. Hm." Max took his hand off of Johnny's back to hold his chin in his palm, his eyebrows creasing into an aggravated, but thoughtful expression.

After a rather awkward, sudden pause, Johnny pierced the quiet with a pressing question.

"…'sup?"

Max's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Johnny as though he'd forgotten he was there for a second.

"I, uh- Well." He starts, looking away, and stops again. Finally, with a sigh, looking back to Johnny, he says, "…I was trying to figure out how to say something without sounding like either an idiot or some kind of quack, but its probably impossible. Because it's a pretty bonkers sentiment and trying to rationalize it in my head even before this conversation has been an exercise in futility. You should probably just forget it."

Johnny shook his head. "Nah. Now ya gotta tell me, prefra'bly in the lay man's words. Can't just leave me hanging like that."

Max's lip curled. "I definitely can, and frankly im very tempted to."

Johnny frowned, "Weren't ya not just trying to comfort me just now? I could prob'ly benefit from just about any kinda reassurance right 'bout now." 

Max pats him on the arm, smirking. "Double negative. It would be 'were you not', as in, were you not just pretending to not need comforting?"

Johnny crossed his arms and pouted, leaning back. Having forgotten, unfortunately, that he was sitting on a guard rail, and not a chair with a back.

He fell on his back onto the grass on the other side of it, legs propped up against the rail, and tried very hard to continue looking annoyed, until he heard Max crack up a little. Thats when it occurred to Johnny, that he hadn't heard Max really laugh more than once. All he could remember clearly about the sound was that it had been cute. All he ever hears him do is that weird little half-laugh thing, where you smile and blow air out your nose.

To his disappointment, Max didnt crack up long enough for him to catch anything by the time Johnny is done thinking about it.

Johnny sat up, and threw up his arms. "…Fine, hold off on saying whatever thing ya feel weird sayin' til ya know how ya wanna say it, then. Let's go get RJ and roll out already."

"Yeah. Lets just hope we don't get caught up in my dad or my sister's nonsense."

\-----------------------------------

"That was fun, your family's cool." Johnny said, fixing his mussed hair as they exited the store, and RJ nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"Well, figures you would think so. It's absolutely false, but I can get why you guys would get confused." Max grouched, righting his hat's position on his head. "Swordfighting with mops and plungers for an hour seems like exactly the kind of nonsense you guys would get up to even without my dad's influence."

"Nah, typically we're more of the nerf gun shootout type, when we're not going WWE at eachother." Johnny dismissed, miming a headlock and taking the lead as the group turned onto the sidewalk.

Max grumbles, clearly just trying to be difficult, "Wrestling is fake."

Johnny ignores it. Obviously, wrestling is not fake, has he ever actually watched Wrestlemania? That drama is too tangible, and those moves are too intense.

That's when Johnny realized, and he stopped in place. He hadnt decided on an opener activity. He had come up with one money-not-necessary destination for tonight, but he'd wanted to come up with more by the time they picked Max up, and pace it so he could save that one for the end.

Max poked his shoulder from behind. "You okay?"

Johnny jumped slightly and flipped around with a slightly pushed smile. "Yeah. What do you want to do tonight?"

Genius. Play it off like you wanted to play it by ear from the beginning. Dee Danger would approve.

"I thought you were planning on showing me this AMAZING night so I could learn to appreciate Mayview." Max said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Did you give up and admit to yourself that your hometown was boring and drives its inhabitants crazy from sheer cabin fever?"

"No, a'course not." Johnny pouted, and then quickly improvised. "…I just figured since yer the man of the hour, I should ask ya what you'd wanna do first!"

"How am I supposed to know my options here?"

"I dunno, man, I was just being puh-lite, jeez." Johnny said. "You coulda seen a place around town you wanted to check out and hadnt gotten the chance yet. How can ya say a place is boring when you dont even know what there is to do there?"

Max tapped Johnny's shoulder again, to make sure Johnny saw the withering look he gave. "Easily?"

"Yer not being the best sport about this, huh? What put you in a mood?"

If Max's voice was dripping with sarcasm before, it was so soaked with it now that it might as well have been fished from the depths of an ocean of the stuff. 

"Oh, I dont know Johnny, maybe it was when you shoved me into one of the candy shelves during that bout of Looney Tunes nonsense you guys got up to with my family in there?" Max said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder, incredulous.

Johnny held his hands out in front of himself. "Hey, I was protecting you! Someone threw a plunger! B'sides, I can't be held responsible for my actions when I'm in fight mode, Max."

Max pinched his nose, exasperated. "You absolutely can, and absolutely will, actually! I'm definitely holding you accountable for whatever you do, short of literal mind control." 

RJ put a hand on both of their shoulders. Max jumped. "OH JEEZ- forgot you were there for a second."

RJ produced, to all parties astonishment, sixty dollars and a distraction.

Johnny gaped. "Where did you get that, man!?"

RJ presented their flip phone, open to a text.

Dad: alright, ill give you an advance on your allowance so you can go out with your friends. But you've gotta be back by seven, alright kiddo? Don't want to be too tuckered out to go fishing with me tomorrow!

Johnny gasped aloud. RJ would never agree to go with their dad anywhere if they hadn't been sucking up major.

Max replied, unaware, "Alright, that checks out. Did you have anyplace in mind you wanted to use that at?"

Johnny scoops RJ up in a tight hug, and they laugh and speak up for the first time that night. "Totally."

\-----------------------------------

The walk was long, as the place they were heading to was just before the foot of west hill, and punctuated with thankfully minimal awkward silences. But, to Johnny's relief, by the time they were only a few more blocks from their destination, Max seemed to have already forgiven the shoving in favor of grilling Johnny for how few classic older movies he's seen.

Max's shock and offense was priceless. "Okay, You have definitely, definitely seen The Sandlot. Come on. Be real here."

Johnny was cracking up a little harder with each desperate question. "Bro, no. I seriously haven't. I'm trying to tell ya, I literally didn't watch any movies that weren't cartoons 'til I was like, nine!"

Max rattled off a list of films, confusion and despair increasing with each rejected title as Johnny starts to wheeze with laughter. 

"Home Alone?" "No." "Ferris Bueler's Day Off?" "Nuh-uh." "The Breakfast Club!?" "Nope!" "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME. JOHNNY."

It goes on and off like that for another three blocks.

Johnny can barely breathe, his eyes tearing up, as he laughs uncontrollably. "…I dunno what to tell ya, the only movies I watch that ain't animated are trashy R rated horror flicks at Stephen's!"

Max clasps his hands together, pleading with him. "You're killing me, Johnny. I am going to cry. Please, tell me you've atleast seen GREASE. If you can give me that, I can rest."

Johnny tries to pull a thoughtful face for a second, but can't hold it for more than a moment before breaking into a cackle.

The laugh is enough of an answer for Max, throwing his arms out in front of himself and staring at Johnny in disbelief. "This has, maybe been the saddest conversation I have had in days, and you don't even realize how grave your sheer lack of classic cinematic experiences is."

Johnny keeps laughing, and only stops when he nearly face plants, tripping over something.

RJ and Max both catch him by the sleeves of his jacket however.

Max snorts as Johnny rights himself, and covertly points Johnny's attention to the spot where he tripped. "Watch where you're going, maybe?"

He'd tripped over a small, simple looking spirit, roughly a foot high, violet, six legged like a bug, but with two toes on each tiny foot like a chameleon, its body oblong and rounded. Now, justifiably, blowing an irate raspberry at him, the strange little thing goes back to scuttling along as normal. Johnny watched it go, transfixed.

Max tapped his shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic, bemused look, before glancing at RJ and cutting back to conversation like nothing had happened. "You having not seen Grease is a pretty heinous offense. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Johnny says, absentmindedly, as a passing snake spirit atleast twice as long as he was tall and only slightly thicker than paper caught his eye as it glided overhead of the group, "...Guess not." 

Something had suddenly made these things feel more... tangible, not so much literally, as they were already tangible, but… something about that interaction made things feel more real, and much more worth really paying attention to.

"Well, guess that tears it, then." Max replies nonchalantly, laying on a playful tone, "Since you already know where I live, cant do any harm to invite you over to right all these atrocious holes in your film knowledge, some night soon."

Johnny had a hard time containing his surprise. The idea that Max was ALREADY considering future hangouts gave him the warm fuzzies. In spite of himself, his face flushed pink when he smiled.

A loud whistle stole both their attention. At some point, RJ had apparently gotten ahead of them, and now they stood on the sidewalk, in front of their destination, arms thrown up, presenting it. Blue Wire.

Johnny'd been here too many times not to know otherwise, but from the outside, Blue Wire looked like a pretty generic cafe. But Johnny had never really found a good word for the place's real vibe. 

As they pushed through the doors, the only way he could think of to describe it was home-y, but not in the cozy, quiet way people usually mean. It was home-y, in a free, inviting sort of way, that he couldn't place in his head. Almost like nostalgia, but for the present..? He wasnt sure how to describe the feeling.

Johnny's pulled from his mental crossword puzzle when he notices there are spirits in here too. A bizarre, long bodied and toothy spirit that looked as though it was made of jellied oil phased through the ceiling in places, threading in and out of the roof like a needle through cloth.

A line of tiny green ant spirits in military getups were just marching away toward the exit, and as RJ approached the lady who took people to their tables, their feet just passed right through them. He paused in front of them, and watched as Max casually, but carefully, stepped over them. Johnny followed after him, doing the same.

"Oh, hey there! Table for three?" Chimed the usual peppy-voiced waitress.

RJ nodded, and the lady led them to a small booth by the windows, passing a few others, occupied by teenagers and young adults, mostly with the general aura and personality of people who enjoyed varieties of punk music, in stark contrast to the soft sound of ambient old people music playing throughout the building.

The waitress, whose nametag called her Joy, asked pleasantly as they were seated, "Would you like me to tell Edie you kids are here?"

RJ nodded and stood back up.

"Oh, you coming along, hon? Alrighty!" She chimed sweetly.

Johnny started to stand himself, but RJ pushed him back down by his shoulder and waggled a finger at him, before gesturing to Max.

"Oh, uh, right. It'd be rude to leave him here alone." He turned to Max. "You wanna come meet RJ's cool cousin? She's the manager-"

RJ shook their head, and gave Johnny a sly look.

Johnny was immediately suspicious, and his tone didnt hide it at all. "…Alright, we'll just... chill here, then."

He squinted, watching RJ go until his attention was pulled to a different waitress swinging in and asking what they'd like to drink.

Johnny asks for a hot chocolate, and Max gets a soda.

As the waitress leaves them, Max strikes up conversation on one of Johnny's favorite topics.

"So, uh. Your friend's pretty quiet, huh? I think theyve spoken verbally maybe once since you guys picked me up." Max says, looking the way RJ left.

"Oh, they ain't quiet. Not naturally." Johnny replied casually, "They took a vow'a silence, elected t'be a person of action."

"That checks out as suitably bizarre." Max said, chin propped up on his hand. "Doesnt that get frustrating in the communication department? And I'm pretty sure i did hear them talk atleast once." 

Johnny shrugged. "I like t'think it's charades training. Maybe it'll make me a little better at readin' people too. If we ever need t'clarify, theres always texts. And RJ makes exceptions for when they need t'say something metal, ya feel me?"

"Alright, sure." Max snorted. "I know odd birds flock to Mayview like pigeons to breadcrumbs, but how'd you meet your personal circus?"

Johnny smiled. Thank goodness for an easy topic of conversation. "Well, I've been buds with RJ since 3rd grade, Stephen since 2nd, and Ollie since 4th…"

\-----------------------------------

"…So the guy comes at me from behind, swinging this stale baguette, right?"

"Mhm." Max affirmed, engaged and picking at his fries. "Pragmatic, for the son of a baker."

"I dunno 'bout that, cuz he was sure making a gamble that that bread would be stale enough to take me out in one go." Johnny said, gesturing loosely, and then mimed knocking on his skull. This was a fun story to tell. "But, I'm a little too sturdy t'be stopped by a blow t'the head."

"Or two, or three." Max added, rolling his eyes with a smile. "I'm still completely floored you didnt get ATLEAST a concussion when you crashed into that rock."

"Exactly. So I just flipped around and gave him the one-two and he went down like a 50 pound sack'a cake flour." Johnny said with a grin, punching the air. "His pops didn't take'a shine to that so much, even though this kid had it coming, so. That's the story of how I got banned from the bakery on East Lake street. It's no small wonder Uncle Bike-Cop never found out about it, actually. Then again it's only been like, a week an' a half since it happened."

"Uncle… Bike-Cop?" Max replied, quizzical.

"Oh, Ollie's uncle Elmo is a cop, and he like… he has it out for me, cuz of some dumbness about me being a 'bad influence' and a 'juvenile delinquent', ya feel?" Johnny says, with air quotes and a mocking inflection. "He rides around on one'a those dumb cop-bikes like they use fer ticketing people."

"I mean, he's atleast correct-adjacent if any of the stuff youve told me in the past-" Max paused to check his phone. "Roughly an hour, that we've been here had any truth to it. Like, all the things you mentioned that got you either a detention or a suspension, for example?"

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny admitted dismissively, rolling his eyes. "But that's none'a his business, yanno? It's Ollie's. He's got no right t'po-leece his nephew's friends. Ain't really his place."

"Mm." Max mumbled affirmatively, but his attention was stolen by a tiny spirit that had floated across the table. A very small pink snake? Worm? Johnny wasnt sure which was a closer comparison, but Max stuck a finger out in front of it. It bumped up against his finger and lifted its head, looking confused for a minute, like it hadnt realized Max could touch it, and then wrapped around Max's finger.

"You alright Johnny? You're staring." Max said dryly, running a thumb over the teeny snake/worm, who was making the tiniest, appreciative little squeaky noises, oddly happy to be petted for a… reptile, probably?

"Uh, yeah. Its just a cool worm. Friendly li'l dude." Johnny had not realized he was looking as hard as he was.

Max held his finger with the tiny spirit on it closer to his face. "I'm pretty sure it's a snake? It has scales, look."

Max held the finger carrying the little fella closer to Johnny's face. Oh, hey, it does have scales- 

The little thing lunged at Johnny's face with a hiss and teeny fangs bared, fins around its head flaring out like one of those freaky Jurassic Park dinosaurs that spit acid, and Johnny jumped back with an uncharacteristic squeak, but it coiled back around Max's finger. Definitely a snake.

Johnny was about to start blustering defensively and completely unconvincingly about how he wasnt scared, just startled, is all, but Max cracked up and laughed. 

He didnt laugh long, and it was quiet, but it was adorably silly all the same, and Johnny heard it clear despite Max covering his mouth with his free hand. It sounded very much like a wheezy chicken with a hiccup, or maybe a turkey with strep throat. A sickly fowl is the general point here.

Johnny's face flushed redder than the discarded tomato from Max's finished burger.

Max noticed, and snarked, "Aw, c'mon, no need to be embarrassed, you just got scared of a snake thats not even as big as a PEN, 'Mr. I Punched A Snake Once.'"

Johnny did suddenly feel very embarrassed, and the blush was refusing to go down, and Johnny sighed, pressing his face into his hands as his cheeks just feel hotter and hotter.

He's pulled from his embarrassment, when he hears Max make a strange, strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Johnny looks up quizzically, meeting eyes with Max, whose eyes are wide, and looking at something around Johnny, stunned and unsettled, frozen in place.

"Uh, Johnny? Maybe stop that, like right now, like immediately, please?" Max says, clearly a bit freaked out.

Johnny still had no clue what he was talking about, the only thing he could observe about himself thats different is just how weirdly warm he felt. "Wha?"

Max's face took a break from looking startled to look exasperated, remaining clearly discomforted. He spoke at a stage whisper, stiff and urgent. 

"Johnny. You are LITERALLY. On FIRE. You just. COMBUSTED. If this is a spirit thing, PLEASE, turn it off."

Johnny jumped, suddenly self-conscious, and tried to look over his shoulders, quickly spotting dim but dense flames flickering along the back of his shoulders.

He shouted in a rapid stage whisper, flapping his hands wildly. "I DONT KNOW HOW!"

Max remained frozen, while Johnny tries to pat out the flames, but they wont stay out.

Johnny's attention is stolen however as Max finally makes a move on the situation. He quickly grabs his glass, about half full of very watered down soda, and dumps it over Johnny.

Max sighed in relief and put his head in his hands.

Johnny just sat there blinking for a minute, now cold and wet, but effectively doused. He wasnt sure how to feel about what had just happened in the last few minutes, so he elected to act like it hadnt happened.

Or atleast, he would've, if Max hadnt started immediately addressing it.

"What in the heck WAS that, Johnny? Why-" Max held one hand over his face, covering his eyes for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around what had just transpired, before looking up and away, uncomfortable.

"I dunno? At all? It didnt hurt or nothin'." Johnny tilted his head in confusion. "Is this some kinda ghost junk?"

Max was quiet for a minute, propping his chin up on his hand, face scrunched. "…Unless you had a lit match in your back pocket, almost definitely."

He groaned, looking back to Johnny. "God, fire is maybe the worst case scenario power for your spirit to have had, isnt it?" 

Johnny shrugged. "Fire seems pretty cool actually?"

Max replied, "When you said the spirit's name was Forge, that narrowed it down to two things for me, as long as the observation that their names and their powers tend to correlate isnt a fallacy. It was either metal stuff, which would be at best useful and constructive, and at worst mildly redundant, or it was fire, which is infinitely worse."

Max's tone was stern, but highstrung. "Fire is not… a great thing, for a hyperactive, destructive tween to have any kind of power over. I'm not sure I'd trust a good 75% of people our age with a full book of matches, let alone being a human lighter, especially if they dont know how to turn it off."

Johnny leaned in. "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're going to have to learn some serious, serious self-control over that stuff, Johnny."

Johnny snorted. That'll be EASY. Is Max kidding? He's always in control of himself. He only does stuff when he wants to.

Max seemed to misunderstand Johnny's amusement however. 

"I'm serious, Johnny. You've got to learn how to control the fire thing, and not just so you can go all Human Torch at will."

Johnny folded his arms and leaned forward on the soda-sticky table with a pout, and Max handed him some napkins to wipe off the watery soft drink.

Johnny patted at his dripping face and hair with the napkins, when he feels his phone buzz. He slams the last cold dredges of his hot chocolate before pulling it out to reply.

Ollie: Howsit going, J?  
Johnny: p good i think  
Johnny: so far, upsides, he's pretty funny  
Johnny: hes also like, FREAKY cool  
Johnny: which is weird, cuz my initial judgin of his being a nerd hasnt been disproved really?  
Johnny: he's a good listener, he's always got good stuff to add in here n theer  
Johnny: its been pretty cool  
Ollie: What're the downsides?  
Johnny: ???  
Ollie: i dunno, usually people say downsides after they list upsides?

Johnny thought for a minute about that. He glanced up, and noticed Max checking his own phone out of the corner of his eye. He was tapping out a text message with one thumb, and he was sticking his tongue out a little while he did it.

Where there downsides? Johnny sure couldnt think of any, besides the fact he's clearly a dork, whether he seemed cool or not.

Johnny: i dunno actually?  
Johnny: He splashed soda on me but he kinda had to so i dont blame'im?  
Ollie: Had to?  
Johnny: i was on fire  
Ollie: Ah.  
Ollie: Well, Im glad youre having fun, man.  
Ollie: But maybe be careful about fire?  
Johnny: noted

Johnny turned off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, facing Max again, and was met with a nervous chuckle.

Johnny crossed his arms and pouted. "What?"

Max looked away and picked up a fry. "Oh no, its nothing, Your face just shifted between so many different little expressions while you were texting whomever, that you looked like someone rapidly scrolling through face options in a character creator-”

Johnny felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped a little, quickly turning to find himself looking RJ in the face.

“Oh hey! Where’ve you been so long, man?”

They threw a thumb over their shoulder at their cousin across the way, sipping a cup of coffee and leaning on a counter, and while Max glances over at her, shot Johnny a very suspect wink and gestured to Johnny’s phone with their other hand.

Johnny opened his phone as RJ sat themself down and pulled out their own.

RJ: hope the dates going well, casanova  
RJ: maybe don't burn down my cousins restaurant tho?  
RJ: regardless, I gotta head out if I wanna make it home in time  
Johnny: you planned this, didn't you.  
RJ: you know it, j-boy  
RJ: wouldn't want to distract ya from getting to know your code betty better yanno

Johnny looked up despairingly and watched in silence, as RJ stood back up with a grin, offering a fistbump to Max and leaving all the money on the table before making their exit.

Max turned to watch too for a minute, before turning back to Johnny, bemused. “What was that about? They didn't even stay to eat.”

Johnny buried his face in his hands, smiling despite his embarrassment and hiding it so he could more easily lie through his teeth. “Man, I dont even know. They are a mystery sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of RJ's cool cousin from their backstory as a cool as fuck butch trans lesbian, and RJ absolutely told her every word of Johnny's crush dilemma, excluding the ghost parts, bc yanno, stack pact
> 
> Sorry for how long this chapter took! My motivation to write has been so completely tanked by school the last many months. I hope to have chapters up more frequently from now on
> 
> Btw though? To the fujoshi types maybe fuck off please you're not welcome here


End file.
